A Hidden Hero
by AtomicSoprano
Summary: FINAL BATTLE THIS WEEK!Guy Gisborne falls for the new girl. Will he find new love? Will she survive in Nottingham? Why is Prince John interested in her? What is Tuck to her? Drama, Mystery and a bit of love Enjoy! GG/OC/PJ
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**A HIDDEN HERO**

Guy is sent to bring Lord Howard's heir to Nottingham.

The dialgoue in italics is not English but I won't tell you which language yet.

* * *

He found the manor easily. Strange; he'd seen it many a time but had never really looked at it. His black stallion stopped as he admired the building. The reins pulled against his hand as he dismounted and handed the reins to a servant no doubt ordered to wait for his arrival. Staring up he started to understand the Sherrif's excitement when he heard the news that Lord Howard had died. Well. He should of been pleased. It was rare for a plan to go so well for him.

He started up the earth worn path, moving through the peasants and the servants, looking up all the time at what he was sure would be his soon. Young men are easily persuaded, especially when told of an oppurtunity to double their inheritance. This heir would be gone within the month, Guy was sure. If not the most would be three if any. If not then some trumped up charge could be made easily and then it would be his. He had never thought of himself as ruthless, just someone who knew what he wanted, and all he wanted was some extra land.

The manor could easily have been mistaken for being deserted if not for the servants milling around, carrying their bundles about. It was almost quaint how they backed away from him as he stood in the threshold, admiring how they all bustled about with their business.

"Where is Lord Howard?" he barked. Hopefully dead. That _would _make life easier for him. He could alreadly see in his mind the changes he could make. It was certainly larger than Locksley Manor, that pleased him, but things can always be bigger.

The servants looked passed by. They knew, oh they knew who this stranger was. They had all heard the rumours, the stories, but no one wants to be the first to see if it's true.

Guy breathed slowly, his lip curling a little at the ends before grabbing one of the pitiful fools by the arm and pulling him across so that it stumbled over it's feet before placing it's feet down and looking up, terror shaking in it's eyeballs. "Lord Howard."

"She's in the chapel."

"She?"

"Lady Howard milord," the man quaking in his boots as he saw the expression in Guy's face change from calm to violet horror.

**"SHE!"**

He stormed out of the manor, chickens darting across the path as he drove through the crowd to his horse. A woman! What kind of respectable man left his estate to a woman? The servant ran back to him. "She's in the Chapel milord."

{-}

The chapel was odd. It was silent, peaceful. It almost felt good. Guy had never much been one for faith. He had given up on faith. It had no place and no value. Faith left you with bitterness in the mouth. It left you broken dreams and broken futures. In truth, he had hardly stepped foot inside a place of God for some months. It was only when Vaisey had reminded him of what alternatives were left for him if religion was not part of his life that he had returned to the flock.

He heard someone parying. Muttering really. It wasn't even muttering, it was ... gibberish. His eyes followed the sound to see a figure kneeling at the altar, a hood covering any clues as to what this, this ... this Lady Anne (he struggled to admit a woman had been left anything) looked like.

_"Do not leave me alone again when I am to be sold for some man's gain and never to feel again. Do not let any man ..."_

He couldn't be bothered to wait.

"Ahem"

It turned towards him. It pulled it's hood down, auburn hair being revealed, a gold band lining the top of it before it rose up and turned towards him.

"Can I help you?" It's eyes enquiring into his.

"I've been requested to take you to Nottingham."

"Of course" She smiled, not out of kindness, but more of formaility.

She walked down to him, her skirts brushing the ground as she made her way to him. She wasn't sad or alone. She wasn't even afraird of him. She was confident.

"I thank you for your pains," as she met him, "but I can make the journey on my own." Walking past him into the paddock outside.

Now Guy could tolerate women. He admired them and their forms. But he did not admire ones that wasted his morning.

"My Lady, your guardian ..."

"My who?" she snapped, turning on him. Anger certainly suited her.

"As your age prevents you from making any decisions on your own in regards to marriage or running your fathers lands, the Sheriff has kindly agreed to care for you until you are old enough to make such a decision ..."

She snorted. "That's very sweet, but I can manage."

She started to walk away again, the pace faster this time.

"My Lady I must insist ..." his hand now resting gently on his sword.

"You insist nothing." simply turning round, her face vivid with colour and rage. "I thank you for your concern but I wish to be left alone." Before making a final attempt to leave.

She had asked for it. He drew his sword before her, her shoulders tensing as she faced him her face a picture. Now she'd do what he'd want.

"Are you going to behave?" his mouth in a full blown smile, enjoying how quick the cocky young girl could change.

{-}

How dare he! Did he not know how to behave with a woman, forgetting her mouth was slightly open in that unlady like way?

Just smile she told herself. Don't ask for touble. Behave. She straightened up to her full height, which wasn't more than she was alreadly, a strained smile spreading across her lips.

"Forgive me Sir. Of course I will be with you in one moment."

"Of course," the man not moving his sword away from her neck.

I am not going to let him get to me she thought. He may attractive but an attractive bully all the same. And bullies don't make good husbands.

She followed him out to the stables, the crowd no silent.

**Her **stables. **Her **estate. **Her **inheritance. **Her** home.

It was a strange concept having her own home. She'd been so used to moving around she'd never been able to settle down. She hadn't even seen the estate until she heard of her fathers death.

Thank God.

The man now saddling up his horse was certainly interesting. Most men didn't threaten women in the first five minutes of meeting them. They also didn't hand ornate daggers over to women after having just threantening them. "For protection," her muttered.

It was prettier than her own. This one was silver, the handle had rubies in it and it was small and light. Easy to hide but sharp enough to cut through flesh.

Even so he wasn't eager to leave. He wasn't eager to do anything. Just stood there ,staring at her as she organised what to be sent in the carts to Nottingham and what to be left behind. Even though she hadn't seen the estate until yesterday afternoon, it still hurt inside to say goodbye to the furnishings and various belongings. It was as if a piece of her, though it had been numbed a long time, was being cut off from her as she said goodbye to the chests and rugs and screens and vases and curtains and little carvings of people holding onto each other, giving either to servants or just leaving them in the house, no doubt of which would be raided in some capacity at some stage.

She returned to her stables, still to find the strange man leaning against the wooden walls of the stables, unmoving. She had spent time with men before, she wasn't a complete unknown to the phenomenon of men, but normally they offered some kind of assistance when, say, saddling a horse or mounting a horse, but this man just ignored her wihlst mounting his own horse and leading it out to the yard outside. This is not to say she didn't know how to saddle a horse, she did. But surely the noble thing to do would be to at least offer to assist her?

She took one final look at the manor as she now waited for the cart to be horsed. She sighed, not knowing whether it was for saddness or happiness. Sh couldn't say she cared much for her father but it was still him here she felt.

Clouds of dust started to appear from the forest behind the manor as a rider hurtled his way towards her and the man she had been now told by the servants as Guy of Gisborne, the man who had taken Robin of Locksley's manor.

"Message for the Lady Anne!" the rider shouted, turned his horse round to a halt as it whinnied.

"Here," she called to him.

He dismounted before running over to her, handing her a letter before jumping back on his horse and racing out to high hell.

She tore off the seal, she now ignoring Guy as he turned his horse round to see the letter closely.

_Be careful. I will find you._

Her face drained of blood, her heart pushing against her ribcage as she felt her hand shaking before screwing up the letter, desperately looking up to see only the back end of a horse running off. Don't find me please she prayed.

"Problem miLady?" That stupid smile now permanently stuck to his face.

Did he have to look at her like that?

"I think we need to go Sir?"

"I think we do, Lady?"

"Anne."

* * *

_Disclaimer_ I do not own the characters or the cover image tagged/guy-of-gisborne own the image


	2. Chapter 2: Deal

**Welcome Back :)**

Hope you keep enjoying this.

**Summary**: Guy and Anne are ambushed.

* * *

Guy turned to watch her. He wasn't fond of babysitting. There wasn't much to be gained from it. Anything that was ever gained never came his way. His eyes brushed her gown. She wasn't really a child; about seventeen, late teens at most. Either way it meant nothing.

He could try and seduce her then blackmail her, for marriage or just land, but somehow he felt that wouldn't work this time. He could simply create another "accident", but that would involve planning and women in accidents ... it wasn't a viable option.

He kept playing ideas in his mind, always returning to the idea of simply marrying her. She could be broken, there's always a past that can be found. Her cloak started to wave in the wind, rippling across he met her face.

He couldn't deny she striking. Her hair was almost red in the sunlight as she turned her head to his.

He had hardly said two words to her since they had left the manor. She didn't like the silence. Silence made her uncomfortable. Silence meant that someone was either too nervous to speak (which was certainly not the case here), or they knew something about you you did not want them knowing. She turned back to the forest around her. The trees left enough sunlight in for her to see the various small flower scattered around on the forest path. she wondered if she wolud ever get to come back here and see if she could ever nam them all. Probably not.

"I was sorry to hear of Lord Howard's death," startling Anne. She turned back to the path.

"I wasn't aware you knew him,"

"I didn't,"

"So how could you be sorry for his death?" Staring at him with sharp eyes.

Brains - check. She certainly didn't waste any time on pleasantries.

They rode on.

"I understand you have some problems with outlaws," she said, smiling with some satisfaction.

"Yes," Now she was just annoying him.

"So, am I going to be honoured with a visit from these legendry outlaws?"

She smiled cruelly. It was almost like a game with her. One minute she was clever the next insolent.

"ATTACK!"

The cry rang echoed across the forest as six outlaws ran towards, screams deafening the silence.

Guy dismounted swiftly, his sword sliding out of it's sheath as he kicked Anne's horse across the forest, it hooves rearing up. He turned up to find him. And he didn't disappoint.

Robin ran towards him, welding his sword. He came at Guy's head. Guy deflected. He tried for Guy's left. He deflected. Right, deflected. Left, deflected. He hacked down at Guy's feet, Guy jumping just in time as Robin's sword just skimmed the soles of his feet. He landed, his body swaying slightly until ...

BAM!

He fell backwards into the sodden ground, his sword falling besides him some distance. A whirl of satin flew into eyeshot.

"ANNE!"

She was off, parrying Much with ... where was his sword?

He started to get to his feet but before he could he get on his feet he was met by Kate a playful smile on her lips. "Thought you could get away that easily,"

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned around.

"Let us pass and I won't kill him," Anne had Much by the neck, Guys sword to his throat whlist he whimpered like the baby he was. All eyes were upon her as her hand stayed steady, her eyes on fire, picking Robin out of the crowd.

"Let him go," said Robin, his arm out towards her.

She looked around her. Behind Robin was Tuck. The venom in her rose up as it hadn't done for some time. He saw it too. She had expected more than just mindless attacks from these outlaws. Robin Hood and his "merry men" had a reputation and she expected them to live up to it. she wanted to see some real "bravery".

An arm reached round her waist as a knife was brought to her neck, Munch scampering off to join his master.

"Sorry mi lady," Alan's raw breath on her neck.

She wasn't going to wait til midnight to get to Nottingham.

She reached down to hit Alan where it wolud hurt. As Alan fell she saw Guy charging behind the gang, not noticing Little John's bow and arrow aimed for him. Charming as it was, she knew she would have no power in her future if the man in charge of her was killed mid journey.

She dived for him, the arrow missing and Anne landing on top of Guy. He was certainly muscular in the right areas.

"Sorry," She blushed. She never blushed!

Rolling off him, she pulled her dagger from beneath her dress and charged at Much. He was easily caught off guard and brought to his knees. Perfect.

"Let us go and I won't kill him,"

Once again the outlaws looked to Anne. All weapons fell to the floor. Eyes watched as Guy mounted his horse, picking up his sword Anne had discarded when she leapt onto him. He turned to her, his face vivid.

"Now, milady?"

Pause. She saw Robin's face, commanding her to give up. She saw Kate and Alan's faces, half-heartedly pleading with her. She saw Little John's face, concerned for her. She saw his face, not even brave enough to look at her.

"Sorry guys,"pulling Much with her onto her horse, slapping her horses side. Rearing up, the horse leapt into action, galloping off with Guy in pursuit.

Anne looked back.

He didn't even care.

* * *

And there we are :)

Please review and let me know your views on the story. All comments welcome.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome

**Hidden Hero**

Review at the end please :) will write you on the last chapter if you do :)

**Summary**: Anne enters Nottingham

* * *

Vaisey was interested when he had heard of Lord Howards death and the only heir to his estate was a Lady Anne Howard. Naturally he was delighted when he had learnt she was not of age and that she required a guardian, immediately offering himself for the role. Thank God Prince John had agreed. The Howard estate was one of the largest and wealthiest in England, it's surrounding farms amassing plenty of produce and income.

He knew what he would do. As soon as the time came, he would have her sign over the estate and pack her off to a nunnery. One less girl to worry about Guy following around.

He was still waiting for the reports about her appearance, manners and upbringing when he heard to port culice being drawn up.

He needn't have worried.

He watched her as she entered the courtyard. She was just as he'd hoped.

Silm.

Round hips.

Small mouth.

Round chest. An ideal woman in the making.

"Lady Anne," bowing down low for her as she ascended the steps, "Welcome to Nottingham,"

"Thank you my lord," she matched his bow. Obedient. This was new. His eyes were drawn away from her chest to her horse. "We met some of your outlaws on the way here," smiling up at him as she indicated to Much.

"Oh," silently hitting guy in the groin, "Don't touble yourself with them," as Vaisey signalled to the guards, dragging the now screaming Much towards the dungeons. "Guy will show you to your rooms before supper,"

Without a further word to her and a single glare at Guy, he hopped back into the castle.

She would indeed do.

{-}

Anne had not enjoyed the sight of Nottingham. She had seen poverty, that didn't bother her. What bothered her was seeing Tucks eyes following her. Why was he here? How had he got into Robin's gang. Of all the things she had heard she was shocked to see a man of "faith" amongst a group of outlaws that clearly had none.

The Sheriff was all she had expected; slimy, perverted (he stared at her breasts the whole time) and small.

Guy had noticed this too. He too had seen Vaisey almost drool over her as she had silently admired the ground. It amused him to watch her put in her place, even if the man doing it was hardly any taller then her.

He started to lead her up the round staircase to her rooms, the silence clouding over them.

He undrew the keys given to himat the begining of the day to unlock her chamber.

Her chamber.

He hated thinking it was now her chamber. Now he could not wander into them at night and cry his soul out for want of comfort. He would have to watch as someone else destroyed her scent she had kindly left behind. She would now be gone forever. And he would never replace her.

He watched her unpack, her lugage having been brought up earlier. He wouldn't help her, but he wouldd watch as her at first interest in him standing in her doorway turned to annoyance.

"Why did you bring the outlaw here?" as she pulled several gowns out of a locker.

"Just for fun," ignoring him.

"Be careful," he siad, standing in front of her, his face so close to hers, his breath on her breath, "This is not the place to play games," as he looked down into her face, wondering why he was doing this.

Quickly, he left her side, stating before he left her chambers that she was required for supper that evening. "Just a quiet dinner with myself and the Sherrif."

She hated formal functions, even if she got to dress up. The idea of dressing for an old perverted man just to ensure she could retain her lands. She slammed the door behind Guy, breathing out her fustration. It wasn't a bad castle. She had seen much worse castles and much worse tennants. Even so. It felt more like a prison. She walked to the window. She could the courtyard being swept up and the port culice being brought up for a cart bearing goods and soldiers searching the cart unrelentlessly, throwing food to the ground in doing so. She could see beyond the port culice into the street where filth piled up and vomit came to the back of her throat. She reached out to the leaves that just intruded onto her window, looking down to see the first of the years apples. There was some hope in this prison then.

Turning back, she sat down to her desk and wrote a letter.

_I have arrived. Come quickly._

Looking up at herself in the mirror she sighed. Hair had never been her strong point but seduction would have to be.

{-}

Guy stared at his usual spot.

Why did she intrigue him?

She's just a child (though she was wise for her age).

She's not for me (though there's nothing wrong with change).

She's unpredictable (though that can be seen as excitement).

He listened on to the Sherrif detailing his plan to him as he let it wash over him. Whilst he admired the Sheriff's plan he knew they would need to blackmail her just to put the pen in her hand.

"Break her spirit," Vaisey proclaimed, "and she'll do whatever we what, including even ... marriage,"

Guy snapped his head round. Marriage, as far as he had been told, had never been on the table. In Guy's mind yes. In terms of an actual plan, no. He could see though it had. Vaisye had gone off into that imaginary world Guy liked to think of as Hell. Marriage was now the plan for Vaisey.

Guy sighed. He knew what wolud be required now. And he knew she would never survive. He almost pitied her if not for her vanity of wanting to appear brave and kidnap an outlaw. She would understand want unhappiness felt like.

He started to walk out, knowing it would be useless to discuss any new tactics when he remembered.

"A rider came to the manor before we left. The letter she got, it scared her," his eyes waiting for some response.

Pause, Vaisey turning his head to him.

"Interesting. Good boy Gizzie,"

Gizzie?

When had he been Gizzie? He was getting worse with age. "Watch her."

Guy nodded and smiled.

Anything to make her stay more, exhilarating.

* * *

:o

?

U'll have to read on :p


	4. Chapter 4: Reasons

**A Hidden Hero**

You enjoying the story?

Good :) Well ...

REVIEW PLEASE!

**Summary**: Anne tries to explore.

* * *

Anne did not enjoy sleeping. Daytime was manageable. She would cope with the lack of freedom and the soldiers everywhere. She could even cope with the stench. But she couldn't cope with the screams. They woken her up every night until she was too tired to wake up, even though she still physically cringed as they went on. She would have gone to the dungeons if it hadn't been for him.

She minded him.

He seemed to be everywhere. She knew the Sheriff would want her watched in case she ran away before he could get her inheritance but did Guy have to follow everywhere? She couldn't leave her chamber without him outside her door. He was always in the courtyard, practicing his archery or sword work (which after having seen it first hand he really needed too) or threatening some poor peasant with eviction or just standing against a wall watching her window but he was always there. Did he not have his own estate.

Was that it? Was that why he had accompanied her here? To scare her into a marriage every noble in the country would know even her father would have forbidden.

Oh Vaisey would have to try harder.

Anyway, she had more pressing matters.

She found the way to the dungeons easily (follow the screams). Entering the dungeons was easy (wear a low cut gown). Identifying the outlaw was not.

"Help! Please!I don't want to die! I want to live! Let me live!"

Promblem solved. She strode down the steps to see him bathed in dirt and what had to be his own urine.

"Are the outlaw who ambushed myself and Guy of Gisborne?" holding her breathe as much as she could.

"Are you going to let me go?" his eyes lighting up.

"No," picking up a red hot iron poker, his eyes terrified instead, "but I will deposit this somewhere very painful if you don't answer me." Thank God for torture.

"How can I help? Anything I can do to make your stay here more pleasant?" His pitch of voice unaturally high.

"Why is Friar Tuck here?" her eyes darkening?

"How do you know Tuck?"

"Poker, in hand, now,"

"He just wants to help Robin stop Prince John. I don't know any more," Pause, "Honest. I don't. I don't think any of us do."

Now it was her turn to pause.

"Just that?"

"Yes I think so. Why?"

He didn't know.

She wondered if it would be more destructive for Tuck if she told this whimpering fool, but probably not. Tuck was better left holding his breathe.

{-}

Anne certainly was leading an interesting life. First the dungeons, now the market.

Guy could have found some guards to follow her but he preferred going himself. If you're going to do a job, do it well. You might as well enjoy yourself.

And he had. He had now watched her almost a week and her face was alreadly drained of the last remanants of colour that had made it past Lord Howards funeral. He movements were now quick, sharp, almost ratlike. He had made sure she had seen him watching her window. He made himself belive it wasn't Anne circling those chambers but her. He willed her to stand at that window and wave at him when Anne glarerd back at him. Her scent had alreadly left the chambers, he had snuck into them on the pretense of searching for Anne, only to be distraught when he could not reach out his hands to feel her prescence anymore.

He pushed that back. Vaisey wanted Anne followed and he was not one to argue, yet.

He watched stop someone, ask them something and then go off again. She seemed almost desperate. It was like she was scared for something.

Women always unpredictable when scared. He knew that. He turned his head to see a cart wheel fall out, a boy being hit round the head as he scuttled after it. Guy chuckled.

He turned back and ...

She was gone.

What?

She was just ...

Charging out the stables a cloaked rider rode out, a scarlet cloak flying on it.

It didn't matter if it wasn't her. He mounted the nearest horse, kicking the small boy protesting, and followed the cloak.

The rider was certainly in a hurry. It was hurtling across the country, jumping, ducking, twisting, turning, diving, trotting. It knew he was following; he saw her face turn to face the side as she stopped at the crossroads before deciding to head for Sherwood. Even the horse seemed tense as she pulled at the reins, steering it round so she faced the forrest side on, not quite sure whether to go.

Now the fun would begin.

He dismounted, he soft ground absorbing any sound as he kept his eye on her. She started to look around her, nervous of who was watching.

He unsheathed his sword, the metal welcoming his touch, her head twisting as she heard it. She turned the horse to face him, standing in front of his horse, her face devoid of emotion.

"What are you doing?" he bellowed.

"I was just ..."

"You do nothing but cause trouble and aggravate anyone near you. Follow me."

"I don't believe you have any power over me," Her chin sticking out in defiance. She didn't get it.

"Do you really want to test that?" toying with the sword, the metal singing as it ripped the air around it.

He smiled just to see if she had any idea.

She did.

Silently she started her horse towards Nottingham, Guy follwing close behind her, sword still in hand.

They hadn't noticed.

Eyes followed them.

Dark eyes.

Tuck's eyes.

* * *

Thank you very much for the reviews so far :)

Anymore would be happily welcomed


	5. Chapter 5: Moments

**Summary**: Anne and Guy get a little closer but Robin Hood makes an unwelcome visit

Thanks to everyone who's enjoying this story 

Anne had already begun packing her bags. No self-respecting man wanted a disobedient women in their midst. She knew that. She'd be gone sooner than hoped and she hadn't had to do anything too drastic.

"My Lady, open the door."

What now. Hadn't he stared at her enough? Still. He had asked, even if not exactly politely.

"Can I help you?"

"I believe I owe you an apology,"

"For what?"

"I was believe I was too hard on you earlier,"

"I thank you,"

He started wandering through her room, as he were lord of the manor. He probably was one but that didn't matter.

"I suppose I owe you an apology as well, for my behaviour."

Stare.

"That's what you want, isn't it?"

He chuckled.

Wait .... Gisborne smiled?

So he was human.

Their eyes stayed locked. Not in fear or intimidation but companionship. Friendship. For a moment, they shared happiness.

"What's this?" He picked up a truck half filled with clothes.

"I thought the Sheriff was getting rid of me," She wished.

Again, he smiled.

"No."

And then he left.

Why was she feel so happy? So full of light and self worth.

It was strange. To feel again.

**************************************

"Mmmmmmm!"

"Shhhh!"

What the fuck was going on?

"Jesus!"

Oh God, Robin Hood. Surely even outlaws slept at night.

"You brought my friend here,"

"You are in my bedchamber,"

"Why?"

"I don't know,"

"You chose to be follow Prince John," How dare he presume that.

"Seeing as you don't know me I wouldn't start making judgements about me,"

He snorted as if it was joke. As if this was a game of sort.

He turned back to her, again lord of the manor pose. Why were men here obsessed with power?

"Help me," Perfectly sincere, hint of threat.

"Help a man who entered into my bedchamber at night without my permission,"

"I wouldn't ask again,"

"I need to live. If you wanted to you wouldn't stay around Tuck,"

"What do you mean?" Oh this is priceless. He didn't know anything. Stupid man.

"Be careful what you let slip to him, that's all,"

WHAM

"Lady Anne, open up!"

"Just a minute," she shouted, whispering frantically, "I'll help when I can but only then. Now go!"

He left quickly.

Her life again signed over to someone else

***********************************************

Guy was shocked.

For the first time, he felt something. Not hate, self pity or guilt. Friendship. Happiness. Safety.

He didn't sleep that night. Partly from the joy of feeling alive and worth something again. Of the bliss of not worrying about rivals or jealousy or having to be protective.

Partly also that robin Hood and ransacked Nottingham's store room and dungeon after his outlaw friend.

He hated nights like this. It was nights like this that got him in trouble with Vaisey even though Vaisey was responsible. It made him think again.

He was back at Nottingham that night when he saw her again.

"My Lady," Why was his voice cracking?

"Sir Guy," Was that relief in her voice?

"You shouldn't be out here,"

"I couldn't sleep. You?"

"Almost,"

She was freezing. She was only a small nightgown and dressing gown. It hardly covered her ....

"Sir Guy?"

"Nothing."

"I was wondering if you might send this letter for me,"

"Of course,"

Silence. Her fingers, miniature like porcelain, on his coarse big ones. A moment. A breathe.

"I should go,"

And she left him.

She wouldn't leave again.


	6. Chapter 6: Arms

**Summary**: Gisborne shows Anne around Nottingham and receive a surprise

_Anne stood in a field. There was no one there. She turned. Guy was there. He walked towards her, a smile in his eyes. He took her hand. He bent his head down to hers. A piercing pain in her side.... _

"NO!"

What the hell she thinking? Guy would never love her. Guy was a killer, a soldier, a man who worked with men who cared for nothing but themselves.

He couldn't love her.

He didn't love her.

*************************************

_Guy was at the altar. There was no on there. He turned. Anne was there. She walked towards him, a smile in her eyes. He took her hands. She turned away from him. He grabbed his sword....._

"NO!"

He wouldn't let himself. He couldn't. He'd lost too many people. He couldn't let himself. He wouldn't. He cared too much for her. She loved him. She must. Surely. She didn't have anyone else connected to her. She was alone. She needed him. She must. She would.

He looked at himself.

Deep set eyes, unshaven, worn out clothes.

Maybe a wash was needed.

*************************************

Anne was waiting. She didn't like waiting. Men always made women wait.

Gisborne was supposed to be showing her around Nottingham.

"Get it over with, keep you out of trouble," was the reason.

She picked up the bow and arrows in the armoury to practice. Might as well do something instead just standing there.

She aimed at the tree beneath her window.

She aimed at the centre of the trunk.

Fired.

"Not bad, for a woman"

"Are you going to make a habit of appearing out of nowhere?"

"I can try,"

What was he doing?

"I'll do this, you split my arrow in half, I'll let you chose where we go,"

"I thought you were showing me everything,"

He smiled, not like before. Cocky, proud.

"We'll see,"

He was a good bowman agreed. She aimed her bow ....

"I sent your letter today,"

"Are going to keep distracting me?"

She started again but then he took her arm. He took her hand and lifted it to her eye, brushing the side of her face.

"Go,"

She let go, splitting Guy's arrow in half.

She turned to him. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He smiled to himself, his eyes full of self confidence. She didn't mind the smile but the eyes. Self confidence is friend and foe.

As she went to the stables to mount her horse, Guy followed, keeping a distance between them.

"I suppose you'll want to go through the forest,"

"We'll see,"

Why was he helping her. She grabbed her bridle. He started watching her again.

"Do you have to?"

"What?"

Was there a point?

He showed her all the villages around Nottingham. They avoided the forest. Somehow he wasn't keen in being shown up again by outlaws. She was not keen to see Robin or Tuck.

She enjoyed herself to some point. She would have enjoyed herself more if Guy hadn't at every village he turned into some monster that shouted and ignored any form of mercy or kindness. She could tell he did this a lot. He had not difficulty from being cordial to cruel, as if he had some alter ego he kept hidden. He couldn't love her. Not like this.

Black and read coach. An insignia.

"The King?"

"No, come on."

They galloped on as fast as they ever had. If it was they'd be doomed, if it wasn't they'd be doomed.

Hope was not on their side.


	7. Chapter 7: Arrivals

**Summary**: Anne and Guy discover who their visitor is

Anne knew who it was. She couldn't be wrong. There was no hope in hell King Richard would return to England unless in a coffin.

So why was he coming to Nottingham?

They arrived at Nottingham with time to see Vaisey screaming at the top of his small head, "Don't just stand there, do something, or I might give Prince John a hanging on arrival!"

Ah

"And where have you been. Up to something Gisborne? Well never mind, change your shirt and pull yourself together!"

Anne did not need to be told anything to know what was expected of her. Find the lowest cut dress with her hair down. She hated dressing for men. They seemed to only be able to look at two things: breasts and bum. She just look at their penis'. So why couldn't they have some courtesy and look at her in the face.

"Lady Anne,"

"Sir Guy this is not a good time,"

"I need you to listen," He rushed in, grabbed her hand, gripping it so tightly she could hardly feel it.

"Sir Guy,"

"Do not trust Prince John or anything he says. He is a tyrant and mad. Please, trust me,"

He looked desperate for her answer, as if his life depended on it.

"Of course,"

So he did care for her. He really cared.

She watched him from her window. Pacing, threatening, devouring anyone who made a slight mistake. Why was he so different? Why did he change so easily just to scare people and gain power?

She didn't want to appear before Prince John. She'd avoid it as long as possible. She made her excuse to Gisborne and hid in her room, staying by the window to watch him arrive. Watched him: waving, smiling, laughing while all the time a grimace on his face. He looked up.

Hide!

It didn't matter.

He'd seen enough.

He'd seen her.

******************************************

Guy was curious as to Anne excusing herself from meeting the Prince. Most people would dream of the opportunity to meet a major political figure. Most people would use that opportunity to get what they wanted. If she wanted what he thought she wanted wouldn't this be an ideal opportunity?

He arrived as usual with all the pomp and ceremony he loved. He wasn't one for a low key entry. And he didn't get one. Vaisey had spent all morning apparently forcing people to join the crowds or be flogged.

As John meet the lords he looked up and smiled. Guy glanced up.

Anne's window.

What did John know about Anne he didn't?

Guy kept a close eye on the Prince all day, keeping his distance, offering to be his guard at one point before being reminded that Robin Hood would be a nicer welcome present that an incompetent guard.

He only saw it for a moment. He saw enough.

Prince John was in Anne's chambers. She was at one end of her desk, he at the other. He walked over to her; him a picture of menace, her face empty.

He whispered in her ear something. He smiled. John didn't smile. He leered at her and left her, saying something as he left that made her shudder.

Guy couldn't ask her. He couldn't help. Deep down he wanted to help her. He wanted to whisk her away from all of this and hide in some far off village in France where no one would find them. He wanted to love her and care for her. Raise their children. But further down he knew if he did he would be a traitor. He'd never achieve power. He'd never be the man he knew he was. He'd be insignificant again, an annoying fly that kept trying to do something but never did. If he helped her, he'd lose everything.

All he could do was watch.


	8. Chapter 8: Conversations

**Summary**: Anne holds her ground against Prince John while Guy is tortured by him

N.b. Italics for foreign language, won't tell you which though :p

The banquet was certainly a self indulgence of sorts. Pheasant, quail, oranges, spices even roast swan. Vaisey certainly had pulled out all the stops for this. He didn't even know how long Prince John was staying.

Anne was originally sat next to Gisborne but had been moved after Prince John's request. Typical.

Still. If she was to sit next to the thug, she might as well see it as a challenge.

She entered the hall to general awe. Her red satin dress with gold trim hugged her figure tightly so everyone could see her for her "value". She loved seeing Gisborne's face as she stood in her place. She could feel his eyes ravage her as she sat down, her dress tempting him to steal a moment with him later.

Prince John arrived to rapturous applause, his eyes stopping at her as he gazed around the room.

Everyone moved to their place as she and Gisborne sat down. At opposite ends of the room.

"Shame about Gisborne. Can't even catch one outlaw, let alone a group when he's had every resource available."

"I wouldn't know sire,"

"I didn't ask for your response, did I?" He grimaced at her before looking her up and down.

"You didn't do this for me, did you?"

"I couldn't say sire,"

"Because it won't help you. You owe me far more than a night looking at you in a dress,"

"Of course sire,"

He looked round his nobles again, stopping at various people to make some comment about them before moving over to someone else of little importance he could make fun of.

"You didn't wear this for Gisborne, did you?"

"I dress for me,"

"Of course you did. Of course you did,"

She left before the dancing began, excusing herself.

She couldn't bear his eyes on her, his crudeness, his lack manners, him insinuating every time he could.

She could only hope Guy really had sent that letter.

************************************

Guy had been placed at one of the lower tables amongst the other lords and nobles. He found it odd watching Anne from a distance. How jealous he became when anyone talked to her. He couldn't bare anyone looking at her.

She glanced at him once when Prince John was talking to her. She seemed the same as before: empty, vacant, devoid of emotion.

He left late, drinking most of the time. Some might call it "drowning your sorrows." "Draining his emotions" was what he preferred.

He was awoken late. A commotion in the courtyard.

He was out quick enough to see a small boy, no more than six, bleeding, surrounded by guards, Vaisey and Prince John.

"What's going on?"

"It's the devil, Guy, I swear,"

It certainly seemed like that. It wouldn't stop talking and seemed to end everything like s snake.

"Well, if we don't know what it's saying kill it,"

"My lords,"

Anne.

"Go," He couldn't bare to see her here.

"I can't if I can't go to sleep," She saw the boy. "What happened?"

"He doesn't speak a world of English,"

"And that's a reason to kill him,"

"_Long live King Richard! Long live King Richard!_"

"Wait! _What's your name?_"

"_Anwyll,_"

"_Why do you say "Long live King Richard"?_"

"_I have a message for Robin Hood,_"

"What's he saying?"

"He's not making much sense,"

"Then kill him,"

"NO!"

Why was she so desperate to save him?"

"Let him recover and I'm sure he'll make some sense,"

She was almost begging to John. Why would she not let him go? He was only a child. He'd probably rob someone and die anyway.

"No," John didn't care. He even smirked at her.

She didn't care. She picked the boy up and started to leave.

"I said no!"

"And I don't care,"

He stormed up to her so only they could hear.

"Disobey me and you will pay,"

"I thought I already was,"


	9. Chapter 9: Tender Loving Care

**Summary**: Anne cares for Anwyll but realises she needs help

No one saw Anne for the next few days. She had taken the boy to her room and had not left since, screaming at anyone who entered uninvited. Neither Guy, Vaisey or Prince John dared enter her rooms. Stressed women are not the friendliness.

Guy still had no idea why she was so attached to the boy. He had tried asking servants, even bribing them but all stayed silent. All he could was remember her words to John. _"I thought I already was," _What did she mean? How could she have known Prince John before? What did he know that frightened her?

He caught glimpses of her at her window. She seemed paler every day, more scared, more worried. He saw her holding the child once. He hadn't seen its wounds but he knew it had been bleeding heavily.

That evening he was determined to see her. He didn't care how loud she screeched at him. He needed to see her. More importantly he wanted to see her.

He waited until everyone had retired before sneaking out. He stood outside her rooms before he knocked. Best try to put off the screams.

She opened the door quickly. She looked shattered. Her hair was wild while her face was gaunt and weary.

She let him in before locking the door again.

"I was wondering how you are,"

"He won't say anything,"

"Not even ..."

"He's lost too much blood. It's miracle he can still speak,"

She didn't look at him. She rushed around the room, clearing plates and stoking the fire. She was almost possessed, as if her life existed around the child's life.

"May I look at him?"

She nodded.

She wasn't lying. It was miracle the child was alive. It breathed heavily as it slept, wrapped in bandages and smelling of almost every herb he could think of.

"Can I do anything?"

"No,"

"Let me care for him. He'll be in better care,"

"What, dead?"

"I would never ..."

"No but didn't stop Prince John when he suggested it?"

"I couldn't ..."

"Why not? Why do you have to do everything he says? What makes him so above you? He is not King. He's just poor idiot full of his own ..."

"My own what?"

****************************************

How the hell did he get in?

"Full of what?"

"I didn't mean ..."

"Oh I think you did." He glimpsed at Guy by the bed, "Leave us,"

He did. Leaving her alone. With him.

"Does he know?"

"No,"

"Good. As far as they are concerned you are nothing. Nothing. Just some rich bitch they can ride as soon as you're of age. You are nothing more than a horse, admitedly prettier. You will tell them nothing. They will know nothing."

He moved in on her.

"Besides they woludn't want ... damaged goods, would they?"

"No sire,"

"Good. If the child isn't walking by tomorrow, I'll have his head, and then, I'll have you,"

One look at the child and then he left.

He didn't have to do that. He didn't need to.

She couldn't let him get his way.

She had no choice.

She began rummaging in her trunk 'til she found a small horn. She leant over her window and blew.

God speed.


	10. Chapter 10: Awoken

**Summary**: Anwyll is miraculously recovered but Prince John has a job for Guy

Guy had heard none of Prince John's conversation with Anne after he'd left. But he'd heard the tears. He'd heard the screams, the praying and the constant movement of her fear.

He feared for her. He had seen him ogling throughout his stay, making silent threats. And she had done nothing. She simply let him walk over her. What could change someone so much?

He waited for her and the child the next morning, praying for her sake he was well.

Slowly, the hours went by. He could see John's impatience growing. He wanted her to fail. He could see it. The way he laughed every time walked past.

**********************

She didn't trust herself.

She was tired and spent but she still prayed. She hadn't moved all morning. She couldn't lose him. He had said enough to make her fear if she lost his message.

His eyelids were the first to open. Slowly his big blue eyes came into view. His pale mouth opened to take in a long sustained breathe as she watched and cried.

"_Thank you,_"

She still had to take him down. She had been brought some clothes from the servants for when he should wake. Now she could dress him, wash him, brush his lovely chessnut hair and slowly but surely, walk him down the corridors to the courtyard where he jumped from her arms, delighted by the freedom he had to run around in. As if a proud mother, she could but stand there.

No one spoke. They were aghast. A miracle had happened. And none of them knew how.

As she spent her afternoon playing with him, helping him climb trees and telling him stories while fighting with sticks, she could feel a glare on her. It unnerved her but it felt god. Like it belonged on her.

He came down to her as she picked Anwyll in her arms and swung him round.

"A word,"

Reluctantly she let him down and walked with Guy to a corner.

"What did you do to him?"

"I tried some mixtures I hadn't before,"

He just stared at her. He didn't trust her, but he didn't say.

"Don't do anything foolish. I don't want to lost,"

"Pardon?"

"_Anne, Anne!_"

She turned to see Anwyll running away from Prince John. She pulled him into her arms as John swaggered over to her and Guy.

"Ah, happy families. Ad who are you Guy? Leave us,"

She stared at him, willing him not to leave. He instead went to the tree where he watched and heard;

"I see the boy is well,"

"He is,"

"Oh don't be so coy. Tell me, what did you do?"

"Prayed,"

He laughed at her. He didn't believe her but she didn't expect him to.

"Come come, I know you witch," he started to walk away before turning pack.

"I expect him to talk. Tomorrow, I want him."

"But sire ..."

"I insist. You can leave him with Guy tomorrow."

She would not.

She would never.

She didn't know this child but she loved him enough to know he had to see Robin. He had something to say. Something so powerful he wouldn't speak English to anyone else.

She had to get him out.

Sorry about the delay but I've got lots of concerts on at the moment so updates won't be nearly as ready but these should do for the moment.

**Please can I get some more reviews**. I'm unsure on some things but I need to say whether anything is drastically bad. I'm a nag I know but I'm fussy. I want this to be good.


	11. Chapter 11: Hurt

**Summary**: Anne tries to get Anwyll out of Nottingham

Anne did not like asking for help. Being reliant on someone meant owing them something later.

She had wrapped Anwyll up that night and had borrowed some servant's clothes herself. She didn't want to risk anything.

She awaited their arrival as the hours went by. She knew they didn't have much time. If John got impatient he could call for Anwyll immediately and she'd be doomed.

A hook grabbed onto her window. She looked to see Robin, Much and Tuck climbing up. She took hold of Anwyll quickly.

"_I need you to do everything these men tell you. They will get you out of here. I will follow later._"

"_I will meet Robin?_"

"_You will but do not say anything until it is safe. I will be with you again,_"

Robin climbed in and saw her with him.

"This is him?"

"Be careful. His name is Anwyll. He has message for but Prince John wants him tomorrow morning,"

"We'll look after him," replied Tuck.

She didn't answer back. She didn't trust herself. She just watched Anwyll being picked up by Much as they climbed down her window to the others. All she could do was watch.

She had packed a bag for the journey. She knew Prince Johns temper. She wasn't going to risk it.

She was about to climb out too when she saw guards moving.

What was going on?

She followed them as ... Guy came out, instructing them to something.

She left the bag, jumping from her window and landing noisily on the ground. Silence.

She scurried to the other side of the castle as Robin. The others would have entered the trap door by now. Anwyll would be safe. Now she had to distract the guards.

Suddenly Robin appeared behind her.

"The door was blocked,"

"What?"

"Someone knew something. We need to get to the battlements,"

They ran silently to the gatehouse, their footsteps alerting the guards, their hearts pounding so loudly they were amazed no one could her them.

"Going somewhere?"

Guy.

Guards surrounded them.

"Save the boy, kill the others," He glimpsed Anne's face. He said nothing.

Swords were drawn as they started battling guards, Robin taking Guy, much passing Anwyll to Anne as she drew her sword.

She easily hit the first one on the side as she ran for the stairs. Another one appeared. In the stomach as she stepped over his body. The next as she reached the top. Grabbing her from behind, Anwyll ran away as a guard picked him up. She screamed and kicked him the balls as she hit the other guard over the head, taking Anwyll in her arms.

"Anne!"

Robin had made the other side. He held his arms out as Vaisey came behind her.

He grabbed her as another guard took Anwyll away.

"Nice try missy," as he held a dagger to her throat, feeling her body at the same time to stop her hitting him.

"Let her go," shouted Robin.

"Oh I don't think so," shouting back whilst walking her back down the stairs.

Don't let him be there. Don't let him take him. Don't let him take me.

She knew.

Prince John grinned as he saw her being dragged towards him.

"Well done Sheriff," walking up to her. He took her arm and forced up to see Anwyll running up to her as ....

"NOOOOO!"

She rushed to him as he lay on the ground helpless, dying.

"_Anne!_"

"_I'm here. I'm here. It's alright. I'm here now,_"

"_The message: Richard dying, stop John._"

"_Shhh, don't worry. I'll tell Robin,_"

She cradled him as he struggled for breathe, only just holding back her own tears as one by one they escaped her.

"_Will I go to heaven?_"

"_Yes ... and all the angels ... will be with you ... and ... you'll be safe ... I promise,_"

He smiled again as he kissed her hand and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Sleeping

**Summary**: Anne pays the price while Guy tries to repair their "friendship"

Anne held him a little longer. She dared not let go. She didn't want anyone touching him. She wanted him.

She felt a hand.

"Let go,"

She wouldn't. "Let go,"

She did, laying his head carefully, closing his eyelids.

"I warned you what would happen,"

She didn't care. She didn't matter. She'd lost the only person she'd cared about.

He took her in his arms and soothed her cries as they all watched. As Guy stared. John took her up the stairs, closing the door with her inside.

**********************************

Guy couldn't sleep. Not now. Not ever. He sat outside, waiting for her to leave. He needed to apologise. He had to make up with her, show her he was worthy. Bring her back to him.

He heard her scream all night, throwing furniture, him screaming back at her. Once or twice he thought it was over, that she'd come out and he could explain. But it never came.

It was dawning when she came out, broken with bruises on her face, tears drenching her skin. She was covered only by a robe which did little to preserve her modesty.

He saw her, but he didn't move. He couldn't. How could he? He had betrayed her trust, left her alone with him, the man he had warned her against. Yet he still wanted her. She made him look at her. Every breathe she took, every smile and laugh made his heart life for joy, stopping the decay Vaisey had begun.

She fell to the floor, a pitiful heap. He gently lifted her, taking her to her room and lying her on her bed. He lit a fire watching her sleep.

She didn't lie there as most girls would have. She tossed and turned, arching her back and kicking out at nothing, moaning all the time. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't bear to see her in pain. He slowly took her in his arms, sitting her on his lap as she slept by the fire 'til she calmed.

He liked her asleep. She had a kind of peace that seeped into everything around her. She just lay there, silent, like an angel.

Slowly she stirred, dragging Guy back into reality. She cried out as she woke, unconsciously grabbing his arm. Comforted by this, he began stroking her hair, hushing her to sleep, whispering sweet nothings and apologies into her ears. She seemed happy there. He was happy. For once, someone needed him, not for money or power but protection.

It didn't last. When she woke, she was in a daze, not remembering anything that had happened after the child died, only asking if it had been buried. It had.

He left her unsure of his future. Unsure of her life.

I know it's short but I think it's sweet.

Noticed lots of people do messages at the end so I may start. I have no idea, I'm just telling you.


	13. Chapter 13: Reactions

**Summary**: Anne looks for help while Guy confronts her

It's always starting something that is the hardest

Anne awoke to Guy cradling. She didn't want to remember what had happened. She'd spent all night reliving it her dreams. She couldn't let it get to her. He hadn't touched in that way but he'd done enough. She couldn't do it alone. She dressed herself as best as her shaking hands would let her. She would appear in control. She had to.

Opening the door, she felt the eyes follow her to the great hall. They'd be talking about her. About what had happened.

She entered the hall and sat in her place. Guy was already eating. He didn't look at her. Why? Hadn't he spent the whole night with her? She began eating, picking at food, not really caring what she ate.

"Ah,"

He always ruined a good thing.

Vaisey walked and sat down but someone else put their hands down her chair until his head was next to hers.

"And how did we sleep, mmmm?"

He knew. He turned to look at her.

"That's a nasty cut there, isn't it Vaisey?"

"Horrible. How did that happen?"

They laughed at her as John sat at the head of the table, looking directly at her. He didn't stop while eating. He wanted her. She knew that. And she'd make him pay when it happened.

She rose to leave but a cough made her turn. Vaisey.

She sat, waiting what he wanted. Probably to jeer at her some more or warn her while ogling at her. When Guy and John left, John tracing the cut on her cheek as if to reinforce the nights event. Vaisey turned to her.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"What do you think?"

"I have a deal for you,"

No way.

"You want your freedom, I, understandably, want your money,"

"Which you won't get,"

She laughed. He had a way of laughing that made the hairs on her neck stand on end.

"You won't be getting it. Awww, does that make us sad? It does. You see, whoever you marry will receive your dowry, obviously, and any land, money, ducks la de da you see what happens."

She knew. It just wouldn't happen.

"So, I suggest a little ... give and take,"

"As in?"

"I will give you freedom to keep your money, land ya de da da, and I will expect you to give me Hood,"

"That's not possible,"

"Really, because Prince John is looking rather cosy with you. Given him a smouchy one yet?"

"How dare you!"

She would stand for jokes but not insinuations. How dare he suggest .... to even think that she would let someone ....

"Oh come come. Prince John and I are good friends. We share good things,"

She started to leave, infuriated by him. How could someone like him have gained such power and standing through indimidation?

"Sleep on it, why don't you?"

She went straight to her room, barging through people just to get away. She had to. She couldn't stay. Vaisey could keep her money. She didn't care. She just wanted out.

She started throwing anything into her trunk. She'd leave tonight. She'd dress in the servants dress and leave with the others. From there she'd go to Robin. He'd help her. Tell him the message and go to London. She could start again. Rename herself. Better than being a nun.

"Going somewhere?"

Guy.

"Why was Hood here?"

"How don't see how it matters,"

"It matters ... answer the question?"

"For your information he was the only one who helped with the boy without the use of murder,"

"That clearly worked,"

She glared at him. She knew his past. How could he say something so insensitive? Immediately he saw what he'd said.

"I didn't mean ..."

"No you meant it. You live on soaking up everyone's happiness and hope to get your own way. Tell me, why do you stay here? Or do the peasants not like? Do they prefer Robin Hood? Are they secretly waiting for his return? Are they?"

He hit her straight across the face. He stopped. He'd never hit a girl. Not in that sense. She held a hand to her face, stunned, face to the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to ..."

"Go,"


	14. Chapter 14: Discoveries

**Summary**: Anne attempts to run but gets surprise

She stood there. Shocked.

She knew stories, rumours about his behaviour. How he'd dealt with people. She just thought ... hoped that he'd changed.

She went to the stables. She didn't have to wait anymore. She could go. She had no one to care for. No loyalties.

She mounted, heading for the courtyard. She didn't care if people chased, she just wanted out.

"Anne!" Gisborne.

She headed off, going as fast as her horse would let her.

She ran through Nottingham, knocking over stalls and people, not caring any more. She looked behind to see Guy following her, his eyes burrowing into her.

She turned into Sherwood forest, ducking under branches, jumping over roots and logs. She could still him behind her. She twisted her horse to see a dead end. She jumped, clapping her horse to go back to Nottingham.

She started to run. She didn't know why. She just wanted to breathe. She began to stumble, tripping over tree stumps and roots. She could heard him distantly dismount.

"Anne!"

She crawled out to see her village. She ran into the manor, running up the stairs to lock herself in her room, the thudding behind signalling guy's closeness.

"Anne! Open up!" No. why should she? So he could hit her again.

"Anne, I'm sorry. I just ... I didn't mean to," Really?

"Open up," She ignored him. She hadn't been here long enough to actually explore it. She held onto the curtains round the bed, soft, silk. Still warm, as if someone had only slept in them last night.

She noticed a small box at the end of the bed. She sat down, afraid to touch it. It opened easily, like it had been waiting for her. A letter. She read it quickly, only making out odd words; _Fountains Abbey...delighted...crusades...King Richard...Prince John...daughter...eligible match...arrange...convent..._

"Anne?"

She couldn't breathe. Tears rained down from her eyes. This was it. The letter that had left her alone at a time she most needed her family. The letter that caused her abandonment and disgrace.

"Anne, I know you hate. But ... I feel for you. I still believe we have a future. And I know you believe in it too, do you?"

She couldn't move. How could he?

"Anne, Prince John's guards will come if you don't come out right now. Don't destroy yourself over whatever past you have. It doesn't help. Trust me"

She knew he was talking sense. John knew her too well. He would find her and punish her. She hid the letter in her dress and dried her eyes. She wasn't going to appear weak again. She had lost too much to lose anymore. She would follow the original plan. Find someone good to marry. Not Guy.

She opened the door to find Gisborne leaning on the doorpost, as if he knew she would come. He held his arms to her, imprisoning her as she entered. He brushed her hair again, just as he had the previous night. He was soft, calm. He wasn't forceful but tender, moving to the next step when she felt ready. He moved his head down towards hers as she whimpered. He touched her lips with his fingers as she moved up towards.


	15. Chapter 15: Emotions

**Summary**: Anne's journey back with Guy reveals tensions in them both

Warning: If you don't like descriptive kissing, look away :p

They froze. If they moved together there would be passion and love. If they didn't they would forever remain unsure.

She stepped back. He shook his head, confused. Did she want him?

She rushed downstairs 'til she realised who she had got here.

"Mount him. He won't mind,"

As Anne rode, Guy walking, she watched. He seemed silent, as if he had been hiding something inside him for so long but when it came to the moment he was disappointed. As if every time he tried to connect he never made it.

"Do you love me?"

He turned to her, amazed.

"My feelings are not important,"

"Not if you don't think so,"

"What is that meant to mean?" he growled.

She wasn't quite sure. She wanted him to say something, anything. Even if he hated her she had to know.

"Who is Marian?"

He twinged, as she had some terrible word.

"I loved her,"

"Did she ..."

"She did not," he seemed uncomfortable; "I killed her."

"Why?"

He didn't say anything. He kept his head down as he walked her.

"She made me believe that she ... it doesn't matter,"

She dismounted. Why hadn't he said? She started to walk next to him. He was almost ashamed, like he should never have admitted to being human.

"Why? Because it shows you have emotions?"

He looked at her as if she had said something profound hitting him straight in the heart.

"Just because you have feelings that doesn't make you any less of a person,"

"Did you tell this to Prince John?"

"He's not human,"

"What makes him different to me?" He stood in front of her, forcing her answer.

"The difference is you have honourable emotions; love, compassion, care. He is obsessed with pride, vanity, power. He means nothing,"

"What if someone wanted something they had never had before?"

"I'd ask him what the price is,"

He didn't move. He couldn't believe what she had just said. He was in complete awe of her. This girl who cared for someone who she had no idea of them.

He couldn't stand it.

He took her in his arms and kissed her, long and hard. She returned it. She explored him, breathing when she had, enjoying herself. They looked back at each other, both amazed. They just looked at each other; saving every minute they had together, not wanting to ruin the moment, ignoring every bit of protocol. Just to stand there and be together was enough.

She looked down, embarrassed.

She mounted the horse again. They didn't say anything for the rest of the journey, not wanting to spoil anything.

But they weren't alone.

Tuck was watching them, his heart breaking.

Awwww. Sweet. Well they had to get together.

Hope you're enjoying this. Currently watching Series 3 of Robin Hood. Can't wait to see want happens to the Sheriff and Robin.


	16. Chapter 16: Hiding

**Summary**: Nottingham prepares for the Nobles Feast

The following days they couldn't stop finding each other. They would ride to his manor or hers to escape anyone seeing them together. Her future was still uncertain. They couldn't get away from the fact that they were both comfortable in each other's company. She didn't filch when he touched her and he didn't fear what he might do to her so that he couldn't look at her. They were happy. For those few hours they were together, they could be anyone they wanted. They could be friends, lovers, companions and no one would care.

And yet, when they returned to Nottingham, they hardly recognised the others existence. They would skim past each other, barely looking at each other but all the time wanting only to hold each other, touch each other. It was perfect.

It had been a month into Prince John's stay when the news of the annual Noble Feast was to be hosted in Nottingham. Vaisey was of course honoured and horrified (money had to be spent, lots). He had grown tired of John. Sure he was interesting and witty. He had great style and often came up with very interesting torturing methods. But he also did the unexpected ... often.

Anne was, as expected, preparing for the Nobles arrival; making sure all the rooms were in order, checking the kitchens were stocked with everything they needed, the castle was respectable and most importantly, preparing for her coming of age.

She hadn't told anyone, not even Guy. She cared for him but she still didn't trust him enough. She still intended to leave as soon as she could, and her money.

Eventually the nobles arrived and Anne and Guy were there to greet them. Most were Prince John's favourites and as such were pigs. Many she'd meet before but she didn't let anyone know. She merely smiled and found a servant to show them to their quarters.

They last carriage arrived well after the others. Anne had been standing for so long she wasn't sure she could feel her feet anymore. The first man stepped out the carriage. Lord Wessex.

Lord Wessex was not someone she had liked previously. Like many men of his age, he was still after women, whatever age.

"You highness, am in your debt again,"

"I'm sure you are Charles. May I introduce you to Vaisey, Sheriff of Nottingham, Sir Guy of Gisborne and the Lady Anne Howard,"

"My Lady," he took her hand kissed it. She really had to wash it later.

"Enchanted. Your Highness may I also introduce you to my son, Thomas,"

*************************************

He saw her face. Her face which had remained blank smiled. It was excited at the idea that another child of the same age had arrived.

He knew his time with her was up. He could fight but he would. Just look at her mouth as that boy kissed her hand. How she placed her hand on his as she showed him to hi quarters, no doubt close to hers.

He felt an idiot. How could he be so foolish to fall in love, with her of all people? What did he have to offer her that she could not get of this boy?

"Patience Guy, patience,"

Vaisey saw right through him.

"Give her time. She will come,"


	17. Chapter 17: Music

**Summary**: Anne and Thomas' relationship is noticed

Nb: Song from - .edu/~

* * *

Anne awoke. She was alive again. She had a future. She had someone she could share it with without being scared of them.

She quickly began dressing when a stone through her window. Covering herself in her robe she walked to the window so see Thomas with ... oh dear Lord no. He started trying to tune it. Please God, if you have any mercy don't let him sing.

"Thomas please ..."

"I thought you needed awakening, my Lady"

He was smiling, enjoying her humiliation.

He began to pluck away at the strings, the whole of the castle now watching.

"_Sweet noble heart, I am forbidden_

_to ever see you again_

_your fair sweet face_

_which put me on the path of love;_

_but truly I do not know_

_how I can expect_

_not to have to die soon._

_And if I must abstain_

_to give you pleasure,_

_or else be untrue to you,_

_then I would rather keep my loyalty_

_and according to your will_

_die, if your heart wishes it,_

_than against your will_

_to receive complete joy_

As he sang this, his voice becoming more strained, he began to climb the tree beneath her window. She was almost excited by this. Deeply embarrassed of course but a strange sense of pride that she and no one else was receiving this special treatment. As he reached her window he grinned sheepishly, cursing himself clearly.

She quickly kissed him on lips.

"Did you have to?"

"I wanted to say good morning,"

She kissed him again, this time a little longer, holding on to enjoy herself.

"You are a very silly child,"

"Chid?"

With that he fell from his perch, amounting to large amounts of laughter from everyone watching and Anne closing the shutters on her window.

*********************************

Guy had seen it all. He knew the boy was stupid but enough to risk his neck for the sake of a kiss? And he'd clearly marked her for abuse and taunts from the Sheriff and Prince John. Did he not know the risks in openly declaring love to her. She was marked. She was not free to choose who to marry. That would be done by Vaisey and Vaisey had plans for her.

He left the day's festivities to, "sort out private affairs". The smile he'd grown to love he detested. Why did she not see him? He may advanced in age but he was just as loving, more loving, more devoted than some kick about Lord's son who took the first opportunity to humiliate her. He rode home, remembering every time she had held his hand, spoken softly in his ear, brushed his hair away.

Silent tears.

Broken tears.


	18. Chapter 18: Play time

**Summary**: Anne and Thomas' relationship becomes closer

* * *

Anne was spending most of her time with Thomas. They had spent so much time away from each other yet they still felt as they always had. Most time she would show him around Nottingham, he would tell her about court life. Sometimes they'd just sit next to each other, not saying anything, her in his arms, just smiling.

She should have felt bad for Guy. She'd become close to Guy. He was the only one who'd cared for her when she'd been in trouble. He'd cared for her, given her space, watched after her. She wondered why he didn't fight for her more. If he was as possessive as everyone said he was, why didn't he kill Tom for her?

She couldn't think about that. It wasn't worth it. She was with Tom and she was happy. She shouldn't think about what it could be.

Thomas had started telling her of the French court (he'd been there apparently to make amends with the French King). She was interested in everything about it; the language, the etiquette, the dances, the music, the styles, the weaponry, everything really. He took her down to the tree in the courtyard where they were mostly sheltered away from everyone else. They usually sat in the tree on one of the lower branches. But today she had got there earlier than him, waiting for more tales. She'd brought a book as well to read, knowing that he probably would spend forever getting ready. She climbed the tree to one of the higher branches. She wasn't heavy but she found it difficult not to fall off.

She began reading. It was a book of poetry she taken from her manor. It was filled with stories of the Normans, how they'd arrived and "improved" England. At the back though were some, more acceptable poems for her. Filled with dashing knights and women who fought back against arranged marriages in order to marry men they truly loved.

She started reading one of them. She loved the descriptions of the women and the castles they lived in. She began relaxing when...

"My Lady Anne, are you avoiding me?"

"No sir. I merely wanted a different view than the ground," she loved being formal to him.

"Well, I better join,"

"No Tom,"

"Do want me to leave?"

"No,"

"Than?"

"I only meant you'd be too heavy to not fall off,"

He pretended to be insulted, she laughed.

"Then you leave me no choice. I shall have to bring you down,"

"No!"

He began to climb. She couldn't not laugh as he pretended to fall over, showing off as he dangled from branches until he reached her.

"Well, I believe you owe me an apology,"

"What for?"

Again the clown appeared in Tom.

"My feelings have been heavily compromised,"

"And how can I repair them?

"Well," he started closing in on her, "You could always kiss me,"

She leaned over to him, lowering her head beneath his, closing her eyes until she leaned to far back, forgetting she wasn't that good at balancing and fell straight down 'til she hit the ground.

"Anne!"

"I'm alright," screwing her face in pain

They couldn't help laughing. They laughed forever as people began to stare at them. Tom jumped down to join her as she picked herself up.

"Well, what do we have here?"

John.

"I seem to remember you birthday is coming up soon Anne,"

"It is," Shit.

"And how old will you be?"

"Eighteen,"

"Oh, well we should celebrate,"

"Sire, I really don't ..."

"Oh but we must. I do love a party,"

He left her standing there with Tom.

"What did he mean by that?"

"It doesn't matter,"

But it did.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys. Keep them coming in _please_. I know you're reading it, I can see you (well I can't but it would be funny)


	19. Chapter 19: Crossover

**Summary**: Anne rides out to think things through

* * *

Anne was nervous. She'd known John knew. She knew he would use her age to his advantage. Why hadn't she left earlier? Why did she wait? It was too dangerous to leave now. Everyone was here. Someone would certainly see her leave, notice her missing.

She needed to be alone. She needed to think.

She decided to go for a ride alone. She'd go out to Sherwood and come back. She couldn't just run off without any help. She had to find him.

She made her excuses to Thomas and left quickly. She wanted it low key. There were too many people around her who could start rumours. that was the last thing she needed.

She easily made it to Sherwood. The guards didn't care about her. Not unless she had any money.

She brought up the horn from her saddle bag (she kept it on her all the time now) and blew.

She waited. She couldn't do anything else until they came.

What if they didn't help? What if they didn't want her? They had every reason not to help. Why should they. What if Tuck had told them about them? What if ....

"Lady Anne," Robin was traipsing down the hill, followed by the others, "And what do we the pleasure of seeing you?"

"I need to get out,"

They didn't look at her. It was as if they had known what she'd say.

"No,"

"I don't want to join you. I just need to get to of Nottingham,"

"Why?"

"The marriage," Tuck stared at her now, not flinching as she glared back, "Prince John knows you're coming of age and will arrange it so that you marry one of his supporters,"

"Correct," she practically spat it out.

Eyes locked on Anne and Tuck. Neither had explained to the others why they hardly spoke to each other in all the time they'd seen each other. Even thoughhe'd helped her with the child, she had only said a few words to him, speaking others whenever she could.

"The nobles feast, when is it?" Robin turning back to the business.

"Two days. The same day I come of age,"

"What is John planning to say to the Nobles?"

"Probably ask for more money and love,"

He smilied. "I think we can do something," He loved having nobles at his mercy. It was more of a sport than business.

"Thank you,"

They didn't stay round much longer. Anne knew they had things to do and she needed to get back. People talk.

She mounted and left, looking back to see Tuck talking to Robin. She knew Robin listened to Tuck but that shouldn't make a difference. Robin needed her, she needed him. Tuck she could handle later.

* * *

Sorry it's short but I want to keep going with this :p


	20. Chapter 20: Plans

**Summary**: Robin's plan is finalised

* * *

Guy watched her as she rode into Nottingham. She had hardly spoken to him since the boy had arrived. He had had to watch her from windows and corridors, careful she or anyone else didn't see him. He couldn't stand how people gossiped. He didn't like people speculating over his past and present life. It was his. Did they know the pain he'd experienced, the pain he was still experiencing every day, every night, every single living moment of his life.

He looked back at her, riding alone. She hadn't been alone for days. Why would she go without anyone with her? Why wasn't she smiling? How come she'd changed from being bright and happy to being sober and serious?

He rushed down to the stables just as she arrived.

"Where have you been?"

"Out,"

"Answer the question,"

"Not in Nottingham,"

He took her reins off her, holding on a little while to feel her warm hands.

"Don't play games,"

"What else am I going to do?" heading to leave. Why was she being so bitter to him?

"I don't know, maybe you could go back to you friend,"

She whiped round, her face full of silent anger.

"What do you mean by that?"

He didn't answer. He just stared at the ground. He wasn't going to humilate himself by laying out his feelings for her to tear apart.

She walked up to him, capturing everything move he made. How dare he judge her? He didn't know anything about her at all. Nothing at all. She moved her face towards him, enjoying that power she had over him.

"For you information, I know Thomas and I trust him. As far as I am aware, he is not spying on me nor is he giving me up to others to retain his own position. Now if you'll excuse,"

She walked off, leaving him alone.

Again.

***********************************

Vaisey was panicing. Prince John had ordered for another big ball for him to throw, at his own expense of course. He was starting to wonder whether John would ever reward. He'd yet to recieve any payment for his services with the Black Knights and his store rooms were starting to look empty. He couldn't hope on carrying on like this anymore, raising taxes to ridiculous levels. Even he knew peasants had a limit.

The doors opened to reveal Lady Anne. What did she want now? she was surely entertaining. Her antics and past with Prince John certainly made her interesting but he still had to deal with her expenses and marraige. Still. She had certainly grown during her time with him.

"I need to ask a favour of you,"

"Not interested," Even if he was.

"You'll get Hood,"

He stopped.

"You, can get me, Hood. Alive?"

"Breathing,"

"How?"

She started to walk over to him, exercising her swinging hips beautifully. He knew she was playing him but that didn't mean he didn't mean he had to stop her.

"The ball that Prince John is holding should be a masquerade,"

"How that is that going to help me catch Hood,"

"Hood will be after the Nobles gold. All you have to make sure the golds here,"

"And how, do you suggest that?"

She leaned over to him, "Surprise me." he certainly like her when she treated him like this.

"I think, I can arrange something," admiring her figure all the time.

"Thank you,"

She started to leave, confident of herself.

"Dress suitably," he added, noticing her cringe as he watched walk out.

Now the fun would begin.


	21. Chapter 21: Betrayal

**Summary**: Guy follows Anne again, becoming more disturbed by her actions

* * *

Guy followed Anne even more in the run up to the ball. She was forever going into the market to buy cloth for dresses, drapes, materials for masks, giving him the perfect excuse to follow her closely.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Now you don't have to sneak around to follow. Now you can do it on close quarters,"

He stared back at her, shocked at her shallowness. She'd never been like this to him. Why had she turned so strongly against him?

He watched her pick up materials, carefully folding them as she put them down. She seemed at peace outside the castle, like there was no one to watch or report on her.

She stopped outside a house, asking for privacy before going in.

Naturally he obliged but as soon as she'd gone in he walked round the back of the house, putting his eye to the cracks in the door.

He had expected her to be with Thomas. He could cope with that. Strangers he didn't even think about. She'd played the boy to be with this new boy.

"The ball will be masked. The gold will be in a small chamber to the side of it. They'll be guards on all the entrances to the room and the castle. By midnight all the gold will be gone. Everyone has been given a colour to wear. Servants in are in grey,"

"How do we get in?"

"I don't know,"

The man turned in frustration. She looked guilty, racking her brains in order to please this man.

"There's a tunnel into the castle,"

"No. I've used it before. He'll have blocked,"

"You'll have to sneak in when the servants enter this evening,"

"Which is,"

"Five o'clock,"

"That doesn't give us much time,"

"This is the last night Prince John is staying. If you want to shame him, this is your chance,"

He started to pack up his belongings. He noticed Anne fidgeting, her nerves beginning to show.

"How do I get out?"

"Tuck will fetch you,"

She scowled at him, making him laugh.

He took her shoulders, "He won't harm you. I promise,"

"Can you?"

He sighed, resigning himself and allowing her to become more worked up.

He turned to the door. Guy had to move quickly to avoid being seen.

But he'd seen enough.

Hood.

**************************************

Anne still didn't trust Hood's promises. Sure he was a saviour to the people. He gave them hope but he didn't give her hope. Only fear he'd fail her. She wouldn't have another opportunity. This was it. This was her only chance of freedom. She didn't have a choice in doubting anyone. She had to trust Robin that Tuck would come for her.

She walked out, confident of her meeting.

Guy didn't say anything to her as she walked out. Nor did he say anything as they walked back to the castle. She thought he might have heard something but she ignored that. He "cared" too much about her too betray to such a base level. She had him. And what's more, she enjoyed seeing him like this. Enjoyed him being afraid even too look at her. Such a change from when they'd first met.

She continued to watch him from her window s she prepared herself for the evening.

She noticed him walk up to Prince John in the courtyard. Noticed John look to her window. Noticed Guy nod and be patted on the back. Noticed John smile and Guy's defeated look.

He'd sold her out.

And she had no time to warn anyone.


	22. Chapter 22: Volta

**Summary**: The ball begins

Sorry for the wait. Concerts, Prom and extreme tiredness

* * *

Guy was glaring around the hall. People everywhere were jostling and laughing, looking forward to the festivities. He was not. Dressing up was not something he enjoyed. He couldn't see the ladies faces so he couldn't tell whether he had a beauty or a crone. Even so, it was a magnificent evening.

He started to follow the boy Anne so liked. It made him feel better knowing Anne's disloyalty to the boy and him not knowing. Still. The boy did have a youthful charm about him that made him likeable. He had a manner that made him easy to converse with.

With that the trumpets began to ring to signal Prince John's arrival. The usual applause and waves followed with Prince John walking through the crowd to stand in prime view.

"My Lords, Ladies; tonight, we honour one of our most precious companions. She is, our very good and loyal friend, and tonight, we share her coming of age and betrothal with all our heart." Turning to Gisborne to raise a toast, "May the best man win. My Lords, Ladies; allow me to present the Lady Anne Howard."

A vision met his eyes.

She stood above them in cornflower blue satin, silver thread and hair billowing behind her in long ringlets. Her neck was adorned with a silver locket and her hands glistened with rings from each of the counties she owned. Her smile echoed across the room and she stood as tall and proud as any queen. She was heaven.

Slowly walking down the stairs, she looked around the room, nodding her head to some whilst frowning at others, all the time avoiding his gaze on her. She reached the floor ready to begin the dance.

Without hesitation, the boy walked up to her.

"May I have the first dance Lady Anne?" grinning at her as she smiled back.

"You may sir,"

He kissed her hand and cleared the floor, Guy staring at her the whole time. She seemed so calm and relaxed, as if she had nothing to fear. That this was her night, her moment. For one second she saw his gaze. He yearned for her. He couldn't hide it. Everyone knew. She knew. He knew she longed for him too.

She turned away, his heart sinking.

The music began. A volta.

She had always been a skilled lady but her she was in power. She skimmed the floor, her feet hardly touching the ground. She had such life, such energy as she glided across the floor. When she was lifted she smiled down at the boy, her eyes not hiding the joy she felt by being with someone she truly loved. Her face lifted as she jumped from one corner to another, ignoring the fate that awaited her.

Guy turned his attention to the Sheriff. He had said nothing so far. He merely watched Anne. He longed for her too. Who wouldn't? But Vaisey wanted her not for love. For power. For money. For bragging rights. To show his pretty little pet off to all his noble counterparts. To ravage her at night and still have all her power.

As the music finished Thomas walked around her, enjoying everyone watching them. She grinned to herself as he took her by her waist and kissed her on the cheek. They stayed looking at each other, their eyes locked on each other, Guys heart burning in envy.


	23. Chapter 23: Galliard

**Summary**: Anne's dances provide fruitful information

_I almost have 1K of people reading my stories worldwide (I'm still excited by this). When this happens look on my profile for thank you's. I'm always very grateful to people who tell me who rad my stories and tell me how they think they're going, even if I don't agree all the time. It's very useful information._

* * *

Anne's face flushed bright red as she nodded to Thomas. He had kissed her publicly. He had at her ball declared his love for her. Please let him be my husband she prayed. I know it's foolish to think even think of it but please let it be him.

A single clap indicated a change in music.

Lines were formed. Partners introduced. Anne on one side. Thomas further down the line. Prince John opposite her.

The first chord was struck.

As Anne moved forward she noticed a group of servants entering the hall, one being much larger than the average servant. Little John. Robin must be here.

She took Prince John's hand, beginning her part of the dance.

"I wonder why you think it's wise to cavort in public Lady Anne."

She stayed silent, finishing her circle around him before he began circling her.

"You will have to answer me one day. And you won't have Gisborne to protect you."

She flinched at Guy's name. He noticed, smiling the easiness she lost her nerves.

She moved along the line to meet the next Lord, constantly aware of Prince John's eyes on her and the fact he could at any time stop and punish her.

She now let her eyes follow Robin Hood and the others. They had begun circling the room, making sure they had a view from every available position. She didn't expect them to do anything yet. It was far too early and neither the Sheriff or Guy were drunk enough not to notice.

She turned around to take Vaisey's hand.

"My Lady,"

"Sir," moving round him, keeping her distance from him.

"I understand you and Lord Thomas are quite close,"

"Quite,"

"So am I with his father. I would advise you to be careful. He may not be around to join you, unless he already has?"

"Are you like this to every woman or am I just privileged?"

"Oh no," he replied, whispering in her ear, "Just you."

She bowed to him before moving on, disgusted by his lewdness and lack of courtesy, yet eyeing Prince John who was coming ever closer.

"Anne,"

"Guy,"

She placed her hand on his.

He didn't even look at her, instead choosing to stare straight ahead of him. She felt his coldness grow as she circled him. She couldn't not feel hurt by it. She cared for him, she couldn't deny that. He was the only one who had ever protected her from Prince John. He had cared for her, putting his standing at risk for her. He had talked to her, spent time with her, opened himself up to her. So why could he not see that she needed someone younger than him, someone who she did not have to fear of dying early in their marriage (if they married)? Why could he not be at least civil to her? She didn't care if he hated her. She just wanted him to respect him.

She arrived back at her place with Prince John, bowing to him as the music ended. She clapped with everyone else, avoiding John's glare on her while trying to smile.

Suddenly he took her hand. What was he doing? He was bringing her onto the dais, everyone watching them. Why was he doing this?

"My Lords, Ladies. It gives me great pleasure to announce to you all that," taking her by the waist, "the Lady Anne and I are to be betrothed,"

Anne's nightmare was reality.

He was to follow her forever. She could never get away. Never be free. Never hide from him again. He would have complete power of her. He would stop her every time and no one would stop him.

Everyone burst into rapturous applause, trumpets blaring.

She looked to Guy.

His eyes never met hers.


	24. Chapter 24: Followed

**Summary**: Anne and Guy's nightmares are discovered

This chapter is a bit long. I suppose I'm making for lost time. Sorry about the wait. Stress beyond measure (angry face) and am still very sick.

Hope you enjoy. Look forward to hearing from you. **_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!_**

* * *

He didn't look at her. He dared not.

He wanted her alive. She was no good to anyone dead. If Prince John knew his feelings for her he would kill her without a hint of pity for her.

What had she done to deserve this? Why had Prince John decided to marry her? Was it because he enjoyed her fear? The easiness that he could abuse her without touching her? How she defied him whenever she could?

He looked up as she was turned towards Prince John, being grappled at her waist by him. She looked scared. More scared than she had ever done before. Her face was white, her mouth slightly parted, her eyes darting across the room, desperate for some way to escape. And he couldn't help her. He loved her to late.

**************************************

Anne faced John as he gripped her hands. He didn't care she couldn't feel her fingertips. He'd got what he wanted. He had her.

She violently twisted to face the smiling crowd.

"Smile," growled John, "Or I'll take you straight to hell,"

She tried to smile, but she couldn't. Her terror was already eating away at her, her knees so weak John had to prop her up against him so she could feel every part of his body.

She was finally released, her hands and waist bruised as she quickly made her way out the hall, hiding her face from everyone. She couldn't stand being watched all the time. Eyes glued on her as if they had nowhere else to look.

She catched a glance from Robin. His fallen face made it clear. He thought she'd betrayed him. That she had actually chosen John over everyone else. He thought that she'd rather lose her happiness and freedom than help him.

She made it out. Breathing only as she closed the doors, shutting out the laughter and allowing the tears to bubble down her face until she was practically choked herself.

She had to get out.

Now.

She started to run to the battlements. She didn't care about herself anymore. What did she have to live for? Being punished every night for something she had done only to save a disgraced family name? Was that really worth living for?

Holding onto the walls, she stopped to breathe her final breaths of air, blood soaking into her dress from when she had fallen over the skirts, so desperate to leave everything she ignored the stinging pain.

She slowly made her way to the edge. She was going to do it. She was going to end it. Finally. After everything she'd seen. She'd be safe at last. No one could hurt her dead.

A single foot lifted itself over the edge. Calm washing over her. Peace. Hope.

"ANNE!"

She turned to see Thomas running towards her. He whisked her off her feet, taking her as far away from the edge as possible.

"Please, don't be mad,"

"What?"

"The Sheriff got hold of your father's papers. The ones from Brother Tuck. Prince John found them,"

"Tom, I don't blame you,"

"No, please listen. I gave them to him,"

She didn't bother. She didn't care about the screams, the shouts for horses, the cries to pull the portcullis down as Hood and his gang closely followed by Tom made their escape. She didn't care that the entire court was now to see her humiliation as guards picked her up and dragged her down to fling her into Prince John's arms. It didn't seem to bother anymore that he was probably going to beat her and then violate her. At least she knew she was being lied to.

She'd still be free somehow.

***********************************

Guy had followed her out. He didn't trust her. He knew she would do anything to escape John.

He followed her quietly, taking care to stay a few steps behind.

A whirl of cloaks rushed ahead of him. The boy.

Guy stopped. She'd be happier with the boy than him. He sighed. He had lost another woman. Another chance of redemption. Another chance of love.

He stood underneath the tree below her window, watching her almost fall but being saved by the boy. Her face confused and then hurt as the boy ran to leave along with the outlaws. Her screams and kicks as she tried to end her life as she was carried down where Prince John and all the other courtiers were waiting for her.

"Well, Well. You are a sorry sight," sighed John, taking her in his arms so their faces were almost touching. She still struggled, Guy admired her for that. She never gave up.

He suddenly grabbed her round the waist, carrying her off to his chambers, still screaming and hitting him.

Guy's eyes boiled with rage. He wasn't going to desert her again. He'd done that before and he'd lost her because of it. He wasn't going to let John abuse her simply because he could.


	25. Chapter 25: Hard Truths

**Summary**: Guy's heart is broken forever (awww)

Warning: Fair amount of violence

* * *

He ran after her. He didn't bother to look who was in the way. He just put one leg in front of the over as fast as possible. Just follow the screams and he'd find her.

He found Anne being flung towards the wall, John holding her by her neck, blood seeping through her torn dress.

John turned, still strangling the tear struck Anne.

"Can I help?"

"I want ..." his words stuck in his throat. What was wrong with him? He'd seen violence before. He'd done it himself.

He looked back to Anne's face. She hated him for seeing her like this. She wanted guy's respect more than ever. Strange how when you lose something you appreciate what you have. And all the time she'd had Guy. She wanted his love. Wanted him to save her and take her away from everything . She longed for his touch, his soft words, his wary eyes. But that would never happen.

John's sick smile appeared. He took one look at Anne before turning back to Guy, bringing up a knife to her neck.

"Aww, Awwww. Isn't this sweet?" gliding the knife across her cheek, "I'm guessing Anne never told you."

Guy stared at her as she managed to free herself only to be pulled back by John by her waist. He started to toy with her, his hands making their way to her thighs before turning her face towards to Guy's ever growing mad eyes.

"How she ran away from her duties for her lover, that low life son of Wessex, so she didn't have to marry. Only it didn't quite work out, did it. Shall I go on?" John threw her to the ground as she struggled to get to her feet before being pounced on again, her dress tearing to reveal her bloody shift.

"Oh yes, and did you fail to mention to him, dear dear Guy that you then sold state secrets to my dear brother so I wouldn't find you and make you finish your marriage contract," hurling her into the desk.

Guy stood. He couldn't do anything. She had disgraced herself in every way possible. Slept with someone else who never deserved, betrayed, lied, shamed herself. Done everything that should never be done.

"Oh and did I forget, she's a wonderful lover, aren't you?"

"SHUT UPT!" she screamed at him.

"Oh but I wouldn't want to lie to Guy. She sold herself to every man she could to do, what was, oh yes "survive","

Anne turned to Guy.

He didn't look at her. Didn't do anything.

She'd hurt too much. She'd lost him. Forever.

John kicked her one final time, blood finally spewing out from behind her head, before leaving her, pausing to watch her silently cry.

"She's all yours."

If he walked over to her, he'd endanger his life. He'd lose everything he'd built up for.

He could lose more.

****************************************

Much, much later, when no one was awake a single figure mounted a horse and left Nottingham.

If she was to die, at least die where Guy wouldn't find her.


	26. Chapter 26: Pain

**Summary**: Anne finds her way back into Sherwood Forest

* * *

Anne's head was throbbing to hell. She hadn't looked at her injuries but she could feel enough pain to know she didn't have long left. She was almost happy at this. She'd suffered enough shame, lost too much love and respect from people. More importantly, she'd lost the love of the only person who had ever truly cared about. Who hadn't beaten her or betrayed her. Who had loved without asking her or pushing her.

She mounted her horse, her cloak covering her battered face.

It felt strange leaving so late at night. No one watching her. Silence. A simple, unexplained, unaltered, unharmed silence. The whole of Nottingham seemed almost human. No cries for mercy or help. Just her horse making its way towards wherever it wanted.

Slumped over her horse, Anne slowly fell asleep, trying to stay awake at least until she made it to Sherwood. She tried to hold onto the reins but fell off, her horse startled before rearing and galloping off.

With blood making its way into her eye sight, she held onto branches, making her way deeper into her final resting place before finally falling.

Let this be it. Please, God, let this be it.

***************************************

Tuck regularly made early morning trips to find herbs and food. Anything Much didn't have to cook was in more ways than one. It also gave him time to think over past events.

He couldn't get over her face. Her shock. Her despair. Her desperation to escape. He'd known her long enough to know she didn't like being trapped.

He came across one his regular spots for collecting fungi. He noticed something lying on the other side of the tree.

Pulling out his poison darts in case, he slowly made his way round the tree, careful not to make a sound.

He dropped everything.

Anne was lying there, her face covered in bruises, cuts, blood pouring down her face. She couldn't have been there all night. She'd had to have been there several hours at least. He touched her hand. Stone cold. He shuddered, terrified at the thought she could be dead.

Picked her up desperate to save her, he ran with all his might to camp. He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not ever. He couldn't forgive himself if he let her go.

"ROBIN!" he roared.

"What?"

It was clear enough.

Sorry it's short. The next chapter is much longer as I'm explaining more about Tuck. :p


	27. Chapter 27: Faith

**Summary**: Tuck's relationship to Anne is revealed while Guy asserts his true self

Sorry for delay

Warning: Some adult themes in here. If you don't like don't read

Let me know what you think of this. _**Please Review**_!!!

* * *

Guy awoke to a heavy heart. His dreams and hopes had been shattered in one night and he was expected to continue with life. Why should he? Maybe he could do what Anne had done.

Where was Anne?!

Hurling himself out of bed he ran out, not caring for his lack of appearance.

The whole of Nottingham seemed to be in the castle. Men rushing through doors, mounting horses, people being questioned.

"GISBOURNE!"

Vaisey was clearly panicking. He obviously hadn't slept all and was therefore not for joking this morning.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" knowing already.

"My beloved," Prince John appeared at the stair tops, holding a rather large and already bloody sword.

"Your ragdoll," Guy instantly regretted it. He couldn't afford being on the receiving end of a megalomaniac prince.

John pressed his face directly to Guy's, venom pouring out of his every orifice.

"You clearly didn't understand last night. She's worthless. She's lucky if she's even breathing after last night,"

"As you wish, sire"

"I do. And you're going to find her,"

"Sire,"

"No really you are. You're going to find her and then you're going to bring her to me," before leaning into Guy's ear so no but him could hear, his heart freezing over, "Women do not bring power or status. They bring arses to shag. You bring her to me and you get everything. Lose her, you die."

Hours later Guy rode out. He had no idea where to look. He didn't want to find her. He wanted her safe in his arms. He wanted to hide. For once in his life he wanted to disappear. He wanted to hide away and never be found again. Swallowed up in his own misery and lack of self.

He tried everywhere she wouldn't go: towns, villages, poor houses. Anywhere obvious. Anywhere that would give her time to escape. He was almost willing for her to die just to escape her future. He wouldn't escape his, he would never escape his, but he could at least help her.

Coming back through Sherwood he saw a lone horse wandering through. Jumping off his horse he ran. She had to be here. Hood had to have here. It was too obvious. She had helped him. Stupid do-gooder would surely help her. even he couldn't not help a woman in need, however wilful.

He found, half breathing, half dying.

"Anne. Anne!"

"She can't hear you," replied Tuck.

"SHUT UP! Anne," stroking her hair, praying she couldn't. She wouldn't bear being alive to marry him.

He wasn't stopped. He was allowed to stay with them. They even fed him. He was their enemy. They may share a common asset but he still wanted them destroyed.

He watched their faces; sadness, sorrow, regret, hurt, pain, guilt, love? All mixed into each of their faces, each one worse and more complex than the next. The friar was the worst. He stayed standing over her all night, holding her hand. He wouldn't let go. He gripped it, blood unable to reach her fingertips as he held it tightly. His eyes, normally filled with passion now with remorse.

They all sat by the fire that night; all waiting, all hoping, one praying, one dying.

"Guy?"

A small voice, less than ten times its normal strength whispered out.

Guy shot to her side, pushing aside the friar.

"Anne? Anne!"

She simply smiled, a first in days, and leaned her head against his hand.

He picked her up, cradling her like a baby, as he took her by the fireside. She was light, she always had been, but her head was heavy. He hadn't noticed the huge bandage or scar on her head until now. He shuddered, knowing he could have stopped this. Knowing it had happened before.

He held like that all night, not wanting or willing to let go. She stayed still most the night, gathering the little strength she could, occasionally whimpering and clutching onto Guy, as if she feared she would fall off him and into an abyss.

She was already in one.


	28. Chapter 28: Childlike

**Summary**: Tuck's relationship with Anne _is_ resolved

May try rewriting some of the earlier chapters. Let me know.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**_

* * *

Anne awoke to a silent camp. She didn't have much memory as to how she'd arrived there or how Guy and come to be holding her.

She tried moving her head to agonizing pain. She slowly, oh so gradually, made her way out of Guy's arms. She didn't have any shoes but there was too much pain in her side for her to notice. She struggled breathing, air coming into her mouth but not moving to her lungs. Lights blinded her eyes before she regained balance. If this was hell, she didn't have to do anything.

She made her way down to the nearby brook to wash the rest of the dried blood, most being round the base of her neck. It felt good to have cool, clean water drip down her face to then splash around her neck before trickling down her back.

"Anne?"

She turned on herself, falling over in the process, only to be caught by Little John.

"Thank you,"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm ... fine. Thank you,"

He sat her down, dirt covering her ever increasing dirty shift.

"You don't have to be brave," he sounded so sincere, like he didn't want to see her hurt anymore.

She started to shake her head but couldn't, a roaring headache growing.

She spent most of the day accompanied by that. She didn't go anywhere else that day. Guy stayed with her all day, not leaving her side unless she had to excuse herself and even then he would follow her to the last moment possible. Robin merely watched from a distance. Probably still thinks I'm a traitor.

That evening was the first Anne had not had to worry. Well she did worry. She worried Prince John would find her. She worried he would finally kill her. She worried Guy would leave her alone. She worried he would never love her. She worried she had started to care too much too late.

The rest of the gang were laughing, playing music, telling stories, everything she had missed. Until Tuck returned.

He started preparing another poultice for her, examining the cut to her head.

"I can do it," she snapped, snatching the poultice and holding it to her head. He looked back at her, before sitting back next to the fire.

"Hey, you never explained why you two never get one, huh?" splattered Much, face full of food.

She stared back at Tuck, her eyes ablaze for the first time.

"No. We didn't, did we. Or did you plan another masquerade before telling everyone?"

"Anne," Tuck tried to stop her but she didn't. She had waited too long for this. She wasn't going to stop now. Not for him or any care of his soul.

"Did you ever tell anyone why you were forced out of Fountains Abbey?" Obviously not considering the faces that met hers as Tuck shifted uneasy, "You never wanted to follow orders did you? Wanted to make such a difference didn't you? So much you started to preach about the crusades so much and about fighting for Christ you were thrown out, weren't you. Or did you fail to mention that as well as you then left the Holy Lands only after you realised what real war is like."

"Do not continue," He started to stand, trying to bring her down.

"So when you arrived back home you went to Prince John to secure for him a wife. Only she wasn't that willing, was she?"

"I told you listen to him,"

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME!" gasping for breath as she started to stalk him around the camp fire. "YOU left me to an arranged marriage knowing what he would do when he knew I was already with child," Guy suddenly looked up.

"What?" he barely made a sound as Anne doubled over in pain, holding onto a tree's trunk for support, Tuck his face in his hands.

"YOU left me with child and then told John where I was confined,"

"Anne,"

"I LOST MY CHILD! MY CHILD! MINE! NOT YOURS OR JOHNS OR TOMS. MINE! So when John found me, he made me sell everything I had just so he could hurt me. You left me," tears streaming down her wild face, "_You_ _left_ _me_," she whispered, falling to the ground.

Silence. Just the sounds of a crackling fire and Anne gasping for air as she cried herself to sleep.

Tuck, hurt beyond measure.

Ashamed beyond measure.


	29. Chapter 29: Confessions

**Summary**: Guy confronts Anne after her attack on Tuck

Delay for a little while as away for a bit Sorry

* * *

Anne's morning began similarly as it had the previous day. She found herself in Guy's arms clutching onto her without any idea as to how she had landed there. Her head was less sore but she felt physically and mentally drained. Her headache however returned quickly with a vengeance. She breathed slowly, willing herself just to die. She had never quite wanted it this badly. She'd wanted it before but never to the extent that she would just lie in wait, hoping some angel would take her away somewhere safe and warm.

She had to make do with being alive and suffering instead.

She started making her way to the brook she had found yesterday. She started dangling her feet into the water, the cold water lapping up her toes one by one.

A large hand massaged her neck, releasing tension that had grown up in her.

What?

She turned too quickly again, falling unceremoniously into the water.

A chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" she snapped.

"I wanted to surprise you," Guy sniggered.

She glowered at him, trying to push herself up but every time falling back down, hitting her backside against the hard stones beneath her.

"Here,"

The same hand reached out to her. She took it, her small one dominated by his. He moved quickly as she stumbled, picking her legs before walking over to a small glade.

He landed her on the floor, her body grazing against his, her face meeting, her breathe mingling with his, their eyes hooking onto each others before ....

"Why did you follow me?" she started, turning away.

He reeled back.

"I wanted to see if you were alright,"

She slowly breathed again, "You didn't need to scare me,"

"You seemed perfectly content at first," smirking behind her back.

She wheeled round on him, the same violent anger firing straight back onto him.

"What right have you got to judge me?"

"I wasn't judging you," before she started to walk off, Guy following her desperately. "Why do you act the world is always out to get you? Why can you not give yourself ..."

"Give myself what?" facing him again, so close the mouths were almost touching.

"Why can't you free yourself?" sighing with despair, his fingers finding their way into her hair.

She stared back. Half of her wanted to crash her mouth into his, feel his body, love him. Truly love him. Half of her wanted to run away and hide.

She stepped back, her stomach reeling back before walking back up the hill to the camp. Guy was slowly losing patience. His was going as slowly as he could, as lovingly as he could and every time she rejected him, hurting him deeper and deeper inside. He had feelings too. He mattered as well. His life was just as dangerous as hers.

"I don't care about what Tuck or John did to you. But at least give yourself to someone who loves you and cares about you. If you're so abused, why can't you give yourself who clearly won't?"

"Or maybe," she cried out, turning back on him so she looked down on him, "I might just be scared. Scared someone actually wants me to love. Maybe I'm scared that deep down I might actually love someone back and he doesn't want to use or hurt me. Maybe I haven't let myself go in so long I don't know how to for fear of being hurt again. Maybe I do love you," He eyes widened. "I love you. I love you."

She ran down to him, meeting him in the middle. He pulled her into his arms, her legs wrapping round his hips as she kissed him. A long, hard kiss, exploring his mouth as he took hers. They hold on together, softening the kiss as she slithered down his body, her fingers going through his dark, matted hair.

"I love you," she moaned in his mouth before coming up for air.

He simply smiled, his hands cupping her face.

She loved him.

And he loved her.

Together.


	30. Chapter 30: Borrowed Time

**Summary**: Guy and Anne begin living on borrowed time

Admittedly some ideas here are borrowed from Prince of Thieves of which I don't own but it's a good idea!

* * *

Vaisey was a careful man. He knew when he should be involved and shouldn't. He'd seen Anne destroy herself for the sake of "love". If you wanted to survive and do well in court you make you're in the right place at the right time with the right words to say.

Currently Guy wasn't qualifying for this.

He was good, no doubt about it. He was brilliant for brute violence and was growing in the imaginative torture department but when dealing with women .... let's say his body and emotions took control of him. And he couldn't continue like this. Gisborne knew took much from their previous escapades to let him be killed. Later perhaps.

He had already sent a messenger into Locksley with no success as well as one to Anne's manor with similar results. He needed to meet Gisborne face to face. And he had an idea where he would be.

He decided for a little trip into Sherwood. He told the Prince his second intentions: to smoke Hood out. The first would be an addition if his plans were correct.

**********************************

Anne had slept peacefully for the last few nights. She and Guy had become so close, so comfortable with each other, so calm and happy with each other. There was no fear between them, no protocol they had to follow now; they could just let their emotions and feelings go in front of each over. Her injuries had now improved so she could help Robin and the others with helping the poor. She didn't talk to Tuck at all. He never was near her since her outburst and he never helped Robin when she did. She didn't like to feel she had made a rift in the gang but she had to tell the truth. She couldn't be open to one man about her feelings without doing the same to another.

She laid in Guys arms, his legs holding onto her. She felt safe with him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her now. Not after loving her so much and so honestly. He'd even told her about Marian, even though he had cried the whole time and wouldn't he touched for an age afterwards.

She sat up. Burning.

Much wasn't cooking.

She pushed Guy's legs away and walked out of camp to the top of the hill, concealing herself in the bushes.

Hundreds of soldiers were lighting fires around the forest. She could see the flames from where she stood. Some soldiers were now moving closer to the camp. Some were blocking up the brook she bathed in, others were pouring oil around tree trunks. Her stomach was twisting itself into a tight knot as she saw Vaisey ride into Sherwood with Prince John ahead of him. Her lower lip quivered. Would he never stop?

John looked up to her.

He saw her.

SHIT!!

She hurtled down the hill, panic fully gripping her as she threw water over Robin and Guy.

"FIRE! FIRE! Wake up!" She wasn't going to lose everything. Not again.

Robin rubbed his eyes, "Where?"

"Here! Prince John and the Sheriff and burning down Sherwood,"

The other were quickly roused. They were not going to survive it was clear. Splitting up was the only option. Robin and Much were to stay together, Alan and Little John, Anne and Guy and Tuck on his own. Anne felt guilty for that but she couldn't stay like for long. She grabbed a robe and sword before taking Guy's hand.

Please let me live. Ignore what I said before. Let me live now. Let Guy live.


	31. Chapter 31: Slipping

**Summary**: Anne and Guy try to escape Sherwood

* * *

Guy took Anne's hand firmly. She still wasn't that well, despite her proclamations that she was fine. He'd noticed the tired eyes, the dried tears on her face when she woken up from another nightmare.

He started leading them towards the brook, only for him to discover it was being guarded.

"Did you see anywhere they weren't?"

"No," before she started coughing, smoke now growing across the forest floor.

"Come here," running back to where they'd been.

Wherever they went there were guards everywhere. This had clearly been planned. And if he knew the Sheriff he would make sure there were no escape routes.

They started running. Just running. They didn't care where they went or where they were heading. Mindless running. The further they got away from the camp the more soldiers they would see. They closer they got to the edge of the forest the more fires were started. Guy had never known such mindless yet strangely cunning tactics. He hated being stuck in the middle of chaos, as if he were prey and Anne was Prince John's prize. He wouldn't allow her to be taken.

She was starting to struggle. She started stumbling over roots and tree stumps. She was holding onto him anymore she was grabbing his arm. Her fear was growing again; he could feel it (quite literally). Her breathing was deep and heavy, the smoke now covering up everything so they were practically blind. You could feel the panic all around. Voices were shouting out everywhere, commands being issued from every direction.

Her began to slip. He gripped it tightly. Her fingertips began to pulse, the sweat starting to grow. He could feel her eyes on him. She didn't want to lose him. Her fingers were now only just tracing his palm for a split second before ....

"ANNE!"

She was gone. She was lost.

He tried to reach out to her. Instead arms pulled him down, pushing him to the ground like dead weight.

"Let her go. Let her go,"

The old man certainly had a talent.

***********************************

Anne was running out of breath. She couldn't keep going. Her lungs were at bursting point as her stomach began to fall in on itself, the pain unbearable. But she had to keep running. It didn't matter where she had to just run.

She started slowing down, her sword dragging down her weight as she would push herself off trees to compensate for her lack of speed.

Just keep going, just keep going, just keep ...

An arm grabbed her waist. She tried to pull away from it but it gripped her hard, accenting the pain she felt, a cry pushed quite literally out of her. Tears were now gushing down her face. She didn't want to be a prisoner again. She couldn't face being locked in a room again to be played with when it felt his time.

Her kicking this mysterious figure meant nothing as she was flung onto a horse while the person tied her feet and hands so tight she could feel her skin being torn apart. The figure now mounted the horse, holding her tight to them so she could feel every ripple and muscle in their body.

"I must admire the attempt, really I must but the house always wins," a hand brushing her tears before circling her lips but leaving before she could bite him.

She could now see just about Guy being put onto a horse, Vaisey riding up behind him.

"Excellent work Sir Guy," John shouted. Anne shot her head round to John. "Well you didn't think he'd stick round with you?" before pushing her face down so all she could see was the ground.

She felt betrayed. She felt spent. But more importantly she felt dead inside. And she didn't care anymore.

* * *

I've started on a new story called **Broken Glass**. If you love Snape, Lily, Lucius and OC's _please please please_ have a look at it. Slightly more adult (this isn't really) but still romance, drama, tension (of many kinds) and enjoyable.


	32. Chapter 32: Broken

**Summary**: Anne is punished in front of Nottingham

Wee bit of violence. Don't like it don't read it.

It is long but like most people I have plans for the summer so will update when I can.

_**Reviews please?????**_

* * *

Guy was more confused than most. Mind games were one thing but manipulating a person's emotions, someone he loved, against him was ... cruel. It was evil. It was what had lost him Marian. It was what had lost him himself for months on end into a dark pit of self pity and anguish. He had lost his life because he allowed someone to twist him into someone he wasn't and he wouldn't let it happen again.

Once in Nottingham castle he dismounted, following Vaisey into the Great Hall.

"My Lord,"

"No need to ask forgiveness,"

"Explain yourself,"

"I know I'm great, I remind myself all the time. I don't need you do ..."

Guy slammed his fist onto the table.

"What have you done to Anne!" he screamed. He didn't normally do that. He hadn't in a long time.

Vaisey turned to him slowly, examining the scene he had before him.

"You ran away with Prince John's property," he started, pacing down towards Guy.

"She's a human being,"

"She is nothing because that is what she has married. She, is, another man's wife both to God and law," his face directly in front of Guy's, observing the murderous eyes that now lined Guy's face.

"Then why are you helping me?"

"Oh I'm not. No. As soon as this is all over I'm going to get rid of you, unless you want to do that for me, that I will allow,"

He started to walk, enjoying himself. Dramatics were so fun.

"What about Anne?"

"Midday Courtyard. Enjoy yourself."

**********************************

Anne had prepared herself. Drained her emotions so she wouldn't feel it this time so she wouldn't be hurt. If this was her life she wanted to keep some dignity.

She was handled with little grace, her robe and sword being taken from her. she was used to being man handled but she was always used to what he would do. This time it was common guards who were feeling her up as they took her off from Prince John's horse. She hated the humiliation. She hated the looks of disgust as she was dragged off to the dungeons. She was practically thrown in before being chained to the wall, her arms killing her from pain and the shackles cut into her skin 'til she bled.

She wanted Guy here. Whether or not he had betrayed her, she couldn't think he did remembering the look of confusion on his face from before, she wanted his hold, his smile, his soft touch when he washed her wounds. She longed desperately for his warm breathe on her face when he held her close at night.

A key in the lock turning awakened her to reality. He wouldn't come back to her this time. Not now. Not ever.

She didn't sleep all night. She refused the food she was offered, if you call mouldy bread food. She didn't react to the cat calls from the jailer. Just stared at the wall. They want me to respond. They want me to cry and weep and throw myself at their feet. Not a chance.

Footsteps meant only more torture for her. She braced herself, ridding herself of emotion, forgetting Guy. Just think of it as a job. They see you as a whore anyway. Let them get what they what.

Her heart leapt to her throat when Guy opened the cell.

"Guy?"

"Don't speak," unchaining her to tie her hands with rope, making sure not to put the rope near the cuts on her wrists. "Don't ask anything," he whispered, trying to help her.

She just followed. She had no choice he was practically dragging her. She heard voices, more like a whole crowd.

"What's going on?" She didn't like what was going on.

"Prince John's going to punish you in front of Nottingham."

He hardly looked at her. He didn't even acknowledge her when he spoke to her.

She breathed in as Guy opened the doors to face a packed courtyard. The whole of the county must be here. Every class of person was there. Even the servants were watching.

The hangman's rope was hanging for her. A lump hit her throat. She wasn't ready. She didn't want to. She couldn't ...

Why was she following Guy? He was practically leading her to her death. As she walked down the steps she caught Prince John's eye. Sure he was glaring at her, trying to be self important again, but this time there was real malice there.

"My lords, ladies; I hate punishing, don't you? Except, when it's someone who really really deserves it. Lady Anne had associated with outlaws. And such crimes deserve a fitting punishment."

She felt Guy tying her arms up now. Wait? What? Neck surely.

He left her hanging there, walking back to Prince John. Of course he would. Standing by Vaisey, not looking at her, instead straight ahead, avoiding any emotional involvement.

She waited, her eyes avoiding anyone else's. She didn't want pity. She didn't want sympathy. She could already hear some people praying. She closed her eyes. Dear Jesus preserve my soul. Lord God have mercy on my soul. To Christ I commend my soul. Just repeating it fast and faster until ...

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Her back stung, her skin ripping apart. She breathed in, almost hyperventilating. She swallowed down the pain. Ignore it. It won't last.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Until she admits to our person of her sins and reveals the whereabouts of Robin Hood."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

She hated him. Oh she hated him, her eyes burning with fire. He would rue the day he walked into her life and took her for everything she had.


	33. Chapter 33: Realization

**Summary**: Anne's punishment continues

_**Please REVIEW!!!**_

* * *

Hours had passed. The sun was slowly making its way down to horizon and she was still standing there. Her back was bathed in blood and cuts, each one deeper than the next. Her wrists were red and the skin raw and the rope continually ate into her. Blood was trickling down her arms and where her head had rested on her arms was now dried up on her forehead. Her breathing was slow, her lungs choked with tears and gunk that had flowed down her windpipe. Her mouth was parched. Her stomach felt twisted and knotted. Only now were the wooden boards beneath her starting to stain with blood.

She hated them. Hated everyone of them watching her. Watching was all very good but it didn't help. It didn't help knowing there were hundreds of people seeing the torture she was going through but not of them was brave enough or had the stomach to shout out.

She scanned their faces. Some were filled with pity. Some with boredom. Some hid their faces so they couldn't see. She looked directly ahead.

A single pair of eyes stared back at her: Tucks.

He had regretted never answering her attack on him. He had never had a chance to explain why he had betrayed and manipulated her so much. He wanted her forgiveness. Wanted her to understand and come to terms with what he had done. Now she was dying in front of him.

He didn't even have to guts to save her.

He wasn't the only one. All of Robins men were watching, Robin himself hidden in the shadows. He couldn't believe himself. How dismissive of her he had been. How sceptical he'd been of her. How he'd taken advantage of her at every point and never even thanked her.

He watched as the whipping stopped. He watched as Prince John walked up to her, taking her chin in his hand.

"Anne. Anne?" She tried wriggling free, cringing when he touched her face.

"I can make this stop Anne. I can help you. Just tell me where he is."

She just stood there; defiant, ignoring him to the point of looking straight through him. She wasn't giving in. Not now. She'd lost too much to give in to him now. She looked round the crowd, wondering if Robin was there as well. She found him. He just hid his face. She almost felt sorry for him. He had ideals. He had good dreams. He just couldn't express them without people getting hurt.

"Anne?"

She turned to him.

"I don't know where he is. And even if I did, I would never tell you."

John turned away. God forgive him. He turned back on her, punching her in the jaw, blood spilling out of mouth, before storming off into the castle.

"Let her stay there."

*****************************************

Guy had now been watching for several hours. For several painful hours he had seen the woman he loved destroyed in front of him for a man she didn't care about and a man he hated. Why? Why did she have to sacrifice herself for she didn't care for who hadn't helped her so thanked her for anything she had done for him. Why did she have to destroy her body in front of everyone? Why didn't she just tell John? Why couldn't she save herself?

The anger was burning up inside him. He'd been loyal for so many years now. He given them his soul, his life, his silence all for what? So hundreds of people could suffer while the rich few could enjoy what little they had?

He watched the torture begin again, her screams echo across the courtyard, hundreds of people watching her every flinch, her every breath, every drop of blood that came off her body.

He snapped.

He rushed up onto the dais, pushing aside the torturer. He took her body in his arms, a breathe escaping her lips.

"It's alright," cutting her down. He could feel her back sticking to his arms. She was barely alive. Her breathing was ragged and her face was drained of blood. He could feels the tens of eyes watching him, eyeing him up, wondering why someone who had made their life's a misery for so long was saving this one girl.

She stared back up at him one final time. He dark eyes. His hair curving round his face. His soft lips.

Blackout.


	34. Chapter 34: Desires

**Summary**: Guy tends to Anne's wounds

Again partly based on movie Quills but I still like it :p

Warning: Odd swear word and descriptive kissing

_**Reviews OR ELSE!!!!**_

* * *

Bright lights were shinning ahead of her. A kind of warmth surrounded her, her eyes aching from looking ahead. Please let this be it. Please Lord let it be it.

"Evening,"

Shit.

No chance of safe haven. She recognised the room now. The cream curtains round her bed, the cracked walls, the wooden desk with blood stains, the breeze from her window. She sighed. She it knew it was stupid to wish of dying. She couldn't help it. Who could blame her? Oh ... everyone.

A sharp pain down her back awakened her to her situation. A strange cooling sensation followed but still stung.

"Careful!"

A chuckle followed, "Glad to see you back." It felt comforting knowing Guy was there. He massaged her neck as she rolled over so she could sit up, careful to cover herself. Tension fell off her neck as his hands slowly moved down her front. She turned round to face him.

"Guy?"

"Sorry," returning to washing her wounds. "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier."

"What, to save my life or into it?"

"Both,"

"Do think it would work?"

"What?"

"Running away. Owning a home somewhere they couldn't find us. Just us."

He almost felt ashamed at this. He'd wanted that for so long. Wanted her freedom and abandon to go anywhere. "Prince John is insisting the marriage continues. I will deployed in London to stop any riots."

She whipped round to face him, clutching the remains of her dress round her, shocked, her jaw dropping, her eyes widening.

"You're leaving?"

He didn't answer. He put down the sponge and merely walked away. "I'll see you off tomorrow."

"NO!" She stood up, her dress falling apart at the back but not caring anymore, her voice choking up, tears falling down her face, "I love you. You can't ... I don't ..."

She couldn't speak. The injustice. The unfairness of it all. She wanted near him. She didn't care if she was killed afterwards, just knowing he was there would be enough for her to get through it. He whole body was now shaking with fear and anger, trying to swallow back the tears.

Guy just stood there. He wasn't quite used to these emotional outbursts. He pitied her, stuck in a violent loveless marriage to one of the greatest bastards in Christendom. He walked over to her, holding her tightly to him, feeling her hands in his hair, the warmth from her body. He leaned down to her face, his lips meeting hers, her tongue with his, him exploring the contours of her body, enjoying her openness with him, her love of his fragility.

He pulled back slowly, her tears stuck on his cheek, her body still shaking.

"Tomorrow," before kissing her forehead one last final fateful time.

He walked out, leaving her alone.

"How is she?"

Vaisey.

"Well enough." He hated the man. Hated him being everywhere, knowing everything, manipulating everything and everyone. He started to walk off. He didn't need to be twisted again into someone he wasn't

"I would advise you to leave tonight Gisborne,"

He turned. Why was he being given advice from a man who should be killing him?

"Why?"

"Might have something to do with you saving without permission the Prince's bride, maybe the fact you left your post her to spend some time with another man's wife, possibly the fact you're failing in your duty. Get, out, now."

"I will not leave her." He was determined this time. He wasn't going to leave her this time. Not for some silly game of Vaisey's. "Why should you help me anyway?"

He didn't answer. Merely walked away.

Why would he help him? Guy had disobeyed Vaisey in every single way possible. He had ignored his duties and dishonoured himself in almost every way. Why did Vaisey care?

He turned back into Anne's room. She was trying the clean up her back. The wounds were still red and raw, the dried blood now gone at least. She turned round to him, her face confused.

He didn't care. He swooped her up in his arms and held her tightly, kissing every inch of her skin, her body responding to every movement he made. She started to breathe deeply, knowing what he was doing to her.

It was all he wanted.

One night of desire.


	35. Chapter 35: Decisions

**Summary**: Anne and Guy part their ways

* * *

Guy watched her lie there. So still. So quiet. So delicate. Her chest heaving up and down, her hair falling down in dark curls around her face. A tiny but unrecognisable smile crossed her lips. She seemed contented, happy even. She'd almost forgotten what was waiting for her in a few hours time.

He sighed. He hated leaving. He always felt guilty every time. Even when he had good reasons, he didn't want to part with her. It was as if she made him better, like she was some drug that cured him of being this deranged unemotional drone.

He moved to edge of the bed, slowly peeling of the covers, careful not to wake her. He found his clothes quickly, dressing fast and silently, keeping an eye on the door at all times. He'd known from past experience the expectant husbands are sometimes too eager to be with their brides and he was pretty sure Prince John was one of those.

He took one last look at her; her chestnut hair rippling down her body, her exquisite fingers dangling over the bed, her innocent face a picture.

The distance from her window to the ground was a long way but he'd seen previously it was not worth just jumping. He carefully put his leg round the nearest branch, the summer breeze wafting over him. A sigh in the background meant she'd be waking soon. He shimmied down the tree, desperate not be seen by morning. He didn't care if Vaisey was lying; he wasn't willing to risk his life over petty rivalry.

He looked back. She knew. She saw him turn. Saw him ride out, not daring to look back. Her heart fell, regret replacing the joy she'd felt only moments ago. She thought he'd changed. She'd dreamed that he actually cared for her. He'd saved on so many occasions. Was this it? Was this all she was worth? Was she just a quick shag for him so he could feel better in the morning? Was that it? What about her feelings, her pride, her honour?

She wasn't angry. It was too far in the game to be angry. She wasn't disappointed though. She'd known he was leaving. She could of said no. She could of thought for one minute.

She looked back at the room, her bloody shift lying there next to her wedding dress. It was beautiful. The embroidery first rate, the material shimmering in the moonlight so that it almost glowed. Then again _he_ had chosen it. _He'd_ made sure it fight tightly, that it showed enough of her figure off to make her feel like a whore.

She hurled the desk across the room. She didn't care about it anyway. She'd be leaving after the wedding anyway.

*******************************

Tuck had been up all night. So had everyone. None of them, not even Robin and Much, had seen so much violence and brutality before. Even then, hours later, they could still hear her screams. Tuck shuddered. He made to make amends. He didn't care if she shouted him again, he had to try and stop her future.

He turned away from the fire. The others were still very cool towards after Anne's outburst. He'd even considered leaving. He was just standing there most days, not even able to smile or say anything.

"LOCKSLEY!"

They all turned. A dark figure in the shape of Gisborne dismounted. Robin tensed. He still wasn't comfortable with Guy being on such close terms with him.

He watched Guy. He'd seen that look once before; the blazing eyes, the hunched shoulders, the grimace.

"What is it?" The gang standing their ground.

"We have to stop it,"

"What?" He wanted him to say it.

"Anne's wedding,"

"Can't help you there,"

Guy shuddered. He wasn't going to beg. He had more dignity than that. "For Anne. Please," searching each of their faces, the pity clear, "Please."

Robin thought. He wanted to help her, true. But this was not going to be easy. He'd never stormed a castle under royal protection and he knew it was good. He would have no inside help if Guy had left.

"What do we get?"

"What!?" Shocked Robin could be so slow.

"Will you just _shut_ _up_!?"

Everyone looked round. Tuck breathed in. "Anne needs us now. This may be our only opportunity to save her. I think we should take it,"

"Well why should we listen to you? You tried to kill her," Alan clearly sceptical.

He sighed. Please work with me, "I know you won't trust. But I need to make my peace with her. Please."

The sun was slowly starting to dawn on them.

* * *

_**Only 2 Chapters to go!!!!! :(**_


End file.
